General Homicide:2002
by ShastenRothe
Summary: **Updated. Please Review**Three years after the General Homicide killings stopped, a new killer picks up where Greg Cooper left off
1. Welcome To Port Charles

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Port Charles minus Toby Mayer.  
  
A stray lock of black hair slipped out of place as Toby Mayer approached General Hospital. Shoving it behind his ear, he entered the ER in search of Karen Wexler. A tall curly haired brunette sat behind the front desk, deeply focused on a stack of charts.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up. Toby found himself stunned by her beauty. "I'm Toby Mayer, the new resident," he said, sticking out his hand. "Gabby Garza," she replied, taking his hand. "Not to sound rude seeing that we just met, but would you consider going out on a date with me?" "Well if I weren't engaged Toby, I'd definitely say yes." "Oh my god! I'm sorry. I didn't know," Toby apologized. "That's okay." Changing the subject, Toby said, "Look, I need to find Karen Wexler. Have you seen her?" "She had a trauma about fifteen minutes ago. I could page her if you'd like me to." "That would be extremely helpful," replied Toby as Gabby picked up a phone and dialed a number. After awhile she hung up. "Karen will be right down. She was taking a 'break' with my future brother-in-law." "Sounds like you don't have too many people in town." "Toby, welcome to Port Charles, population 975."  
  
4/19/02  
  
They all thought IT was over. Little do THEY know, the fun is just beginning. After Cooper died, they thought the murders would stop. Well guess what? I've stepped up to the plate now and one by one everyone WILL fall. I promised Greg I'd finish his dirty work and I never break a promise. The people of Port Charles will fall into my plan, not knowing that they will face 'untimely' demises. Yet again I have my trusty 'bible' by my side. I've added some updated, interesting 'plot' twists to accommodate to those new in town: Ricky and Gabby Garza, Ramsey's baby brother, Ian Thornhart, Jamal Woods, Livvie Locke, Alison Barrington- Kovich, and Rafe Kovich who happens to be Lucy Coe-Collins cousin. And then there are those who were 'most fortunate' to survive. They will pay as well. My first victim will be caught in a rather stick-y situation. Until later. 


	2. Beginning Of The End

" That completes the ever so exciting tour of GH," Karen announced to Toby as they approached the sixth floor nurses station. " Thanks. It was the highlight of my life," Toby joked as Chris walked up. " Hey Toby, this is Chris Ramsey. He's one of our senior residents. Chris, this is Toby Mayer, the new resident." " Great to meet you Toby." " Yeah, you too Chris," Toby said. " Karen are you still going to the service for Jake?" " Yeah. Are you?" " I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you and lover boy. My car is in the shop." " I don't mind as long as you can stand being in the same car as Frank." " I think I can manage. What time are you guys leaving?" " About seven." " I'll meet you in the ER then," said Chris as he headed for the elevator. " So who is this Jake guy you two were talking about?" Toby asked. " I was hoping you wouldn't have to find out about the murders, but now I guess I have to tell you." " Murders?" " Toby, when Chris, Jake, and I started our internship here with four others, there was one medical student who didn't make the cut. His name was Greg Cooper and he wasn't exactly 'all there.' Greg promised to make the hospital and everyone that worked here pay, but none of us took him seriously. Soon after, a local resident published a book entitled, General Homicide, which was based around General Hospital and its employees. Somehow Greg got a hold of a copy at the mental hospital he had been placed in and used the book as a blueprint for murder. Three years, the first murder took place. Jake was the third victim." " Geeze. How many people did the psycho kill?" " He murdered five people, four were hospital employees." " This sounds like a very friendly place to work." " Hope I didn't scare you with our death toll." " Nah, I don't scare easily," Toby reassured as he looked down at his watch. " Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's six forty." " Geeze! I didn't realize it was so late. Thanks for reminding me," Karen said as she handed Toby a stack of charts. " Could you take these back down to the ER? I need to get dressed." " Will do. I suppose I'll see you later?" Toby asked as he punched the down button. " Yeah, I'll see you later," Karen replied as Toby stepped into the elevator.  
  
After an extremely hectic trauma, Toby found himself in the doctor's lounge. It was midnight and he still had six hours in his shift. Glancing around the half lit room, Toby's deep green eyes fell upon a bookcase, shoved into a corner. Out of boredom, he decided to take a closer look. After investigating, Toby realized the shelves were filled mostly with medical textbooks. As he stood, he accidentally knocked over a stack of books perched on the edge. A flash of orange-red caught his eye, causing his to pick up the stack. On top was a thick novel; its cover read General Homicide. " Why would they keep this? After all the trouble it caused. I wonder," Toby muttered to himself as he opened the book to the first page. " Chapter One, The Beginning of The End," he read a loud. 


	3. Taking The Bait

Early the next morning Ricky Garza entered the ER, twirling his drumsticks between his fingers, in search of his sister. She sat at the front desk, consumed in a stack of paper work.  
  
" Hey GG." " Ricky! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bartending?" " I took a break to tell you my good news." " What's going on?" " I've got a gig as a permanent drummer for this new band in town." " Since when were you a drummer? I mean I know you were a drummer in high school, but I thought you hated it." " Yeah I did, but this is rock drumming. Don't you get it GG? I'm in a rock band." " Which is hardly different from a marching band." " Look GG, this is what I want to do with my life. I want to tour with these guys." " Look I'm not going to try to talk you out of this. I'm just preparing you for how the family is going to react." " I don't care how they react. Anyway, the reason I'm here is to invite you to our first show. We're playing at Java Beans tomorrow. Can you make it?" " I'll try my hardest," Gabby replied. "Now can we both get back to work?" " Sure sis. You're the greatest," Ricky proclaimed as he exited. Gabby returned to her paperwork, but was quickly distracted by a set of hands covering her eyes. " Guess who?" a male whispered. " Chris?" " Guess again." " It wouldn't be my soon to be husband, would it?" " You're too good!" Joe asked as he removed his hands. " I know!" " So what was Ricky doing here? I saw him leaving." " It seems that Ricky has landed a gig as a drummer in a new rock band based here in Port Charles and they have their first gig tomorrow night. He was inviting us to come watch him play." " What time is it?" " Seven at Java Beans." " I'm off at five. What do you say we make this a date?" " I say yes," Gabby replied as Toby stepped out of the elevators, a backpack slung over his shoulder. " Hey Toby. Looks like you made it." " Yeah. First twelve-hour shift I've pulled in a long time. It doesn't pay to take six months off to go to France." " Sounds like it would be nice to," she said. " Is that a hint?" Joe asked. " Maybe. See you later Toby," Gabby shouted as he left. " So, is that the guy trying to steal you away from me?"  
  
4/21/02 I needed a cover-up and I found that in Toby Mayer. I planted the copy of General Homicide after I overheard his conversation with Karen Wexler. The man took it not knowing his curiosity would land him in a heap of trouble further down the road. Everything is now set up perfectly. In just two days time I shall unleash the mystery that most thought was buried. The residents of Port Charles WILL pay. I am determined to make sure of that. 


	4. Moving In For The Kill

Ian sat in the ICU, holding his wife's hand. It had been nearly a month since Eve had been in a coma and up until now she had shown no signs of improvement. For the first week and a half it had been touch and go. Twice she had flat lined, but now things were starting to look up. The previous day her hand began to move, causing Ian to stay at her bedside without leaving. A light tapping caused him to turn around. Karen was at the window, holding Danny in her arms. Ian waved her in. " How is she?" Karen asked as Ian took Danny. " About the same. Alan said he figures she'll be waking up by the end of the month." " That's good. I've missed talking to her." " I'm sure our phone bill will be considerably lower this month," he joked. " I bet," Karen said as her pager set off. Glancing at the screen, she clipped it back onto her pocket. " The ER?" " Yeah. Seems that there was a bad crash. We're getting the majority of the victims. I've got to go." " Call me if you need me," Ian instructed as Karen left.  
  
The loud melody of Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me' echoed throughout the halls of GH as Toby's cell phone rang. " Toby Mayer." " Hey Toby, it's Kayla." " Kayla Rowan?" " What other Kayla do you know?" " Well.. there was that girl I met last night." " Toby Dean Mayer! I'd expect better of you!" Kayla toyed. Toby smiled as he thought of the special friendship he and Kayla shared. " I've missed you. Maybe we could meet up later tonight. I'm not working." " How about coffee at Java Beans? I've been dying for a vanilla latte with chocolate sprinkles." " Sounds good. I'll meet you there about six thirty," Toby said as he hung up.  
  
4/22/02 5:00 P.M.- Two hours and counting  
  
Ricky strolled through the crowded club, a set of drumsticks shaking in his nervous hands. He was anxious to find his sister before the show started. Glancing at his watch he saw it was nearly six thirty. Anxiety began to flow through his veins as Papa Roach's 'Last Resort' began to play. He couldn't believe he was here. Ricky's brown eyes searched through the growing crowd. There was Gabby sitting at a table, a cup of coffee in her hands. Walking over, he sat down in the chair next to her. " Hey sis." " Ricky! I was hoping I'd get to see you before the show started." " I was hoping to see you too!" " Are you nervous?" Gabby asked. " What do you think?" he replied, holding up his shaking hands. " You'll be okay." " Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting up in front of hundreds of people!" " Good point." " So where's your other half?" " Finishing up a shift. He'll be here later." " Look I have to go. We need to warm up while the cover band is on." " What time are you going on again?" " About seven thirty." " Good-luck little bro." Gabby said as Ricky disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Toby checked his reflection in a store window as he waited for Kayla. He sported a pair of black leather pants and a long sleeve white dress shirt. Blue square sunglasses hid his green eyes while his hair was spiked with lethal amounts of gel. He had to look good for Kayla. The sudden clicking of shoes caused Toby to turn around. There stood Kayla, dressed in brown suede pants, black boots, and a black tank. " Toby!" " Kayla!" Toby exclaimed as he rushed forward and hugged his best friend. " You look great," she commented. " So do you," Toby said. " What do you say we go inside? I could use something to drink." " Sounds good." Toby smiled as he followed Kayla inside. Immediately she struck up a conversation with the worker at the counter named Lenny. " Lenny, this is Toby. Toby this is Lenny, an old friend from high school." " Nice to meet you," Lenny said as they shook hands. " You too." " So what do you do for a living?" " I'm a doctor," replied Toby. " A doctor? How could somebody so smart find a girl like Kayla?" With that remark, Kayla reached across the bar and smacked Lenny. " Hey, I see somebody I know over in the corner. Kayla you stay and chat with Lenny. I'll be back in a bit," said Toby as he walked over to the corner where Gabby was sitting. " Hey Toby." " Hey Gabby. What are you doing here? You don't seem like a person that would like rock." " My baby brother is the drummer for the headlining band." " Really? That's great. I'll see you later. My friend's waving for me. Looks like she got us seats." " See you later Toby."  
  
Ricky was in his own little world as he paced across his dressing room. The show was going to start in ten minutes. Trying to psych himself up, Ricky began talking to himself. " You can do it Garza. You know all the music. Rehearsal was flawless. Gabby's." Ricky stopped in mid sentence as the door creaked open. A stranger stood about five feet away wearing a black toboggan and dark sunglasses. " Who are you? What do you want?" The person didn't answer. Instead it inched closer to Ricky, one of its hands wrapped around something. " J if you're trying to scare me, it's working. Now let off and let's go. The show's about to start." Still the figure did not answer. It backed Ricky into a corner. " Come on J, you're really starting to freak me out." As Ricky concluded his sentence, the person withdrew a drumstick. "J?" The person nodded no, as it shoved the stick into Ricky's chest. The silent room was filled with Ricky's painful shrieks as the killer slipped away. 


	5. Out On The Curb

" Has anybody seen Ricky? We're supposed to be going on in less than five minutes!" exclaimed Shannon, one of Ricky's band mates. " I haven't seen him since he disappeared into his dressing room," a stagehand replied. " I'll go get him," volunteered one of the backup guitar players. " Tell him to hurry or he's gonna get kicked out of the band!" insisted an angry Shannon. The guitar ran around the corner and stopped in front of the door marked: 23 Link Chain- RG. " Ricky, dude, get out here. The show's going to start." There was no answer. " Come on man. Shannon's ticked. She said that if you don't come out, you're out on the curb. Now open up," he screamed as he pounded on the door. The vigorous pounding caused the door to swing open. There, in the middle of the floor was Ricky, a drumstick sticking out of his chest. A pool of blood surrounded him. " Ohmigod! SOMEBODY GO GET LENNY AND TELL HIM TO CALL 911," he shouted down the hallway.  
  
Toby and Kayla were so deep into conversation they didn't notice a man run by them, his shirt covered in blood. The next thing they knew, Lenny was rushing over to the two of them. " Toby, didn't you say you were a doctor?" " Yeah, what's going on?" " The drummer of the lead band got stabbed." " Where is he? Did someone call a squad?" " He's in his dressing room," the guitar player said as he took Toby and Kayla down a hallway. Crowds of people were standing around a door, but they broke as Toby rammed through them. " He's losing too much blood. He's not breathing either. Somebody get me some towels or something. You, what's your name?" he said pointing to the guitar player. " Aaron." " Aaron, do you know CPR?" " Yeah." " Start giving him mouth to mouth while I begin the compressions. Okay?" Aaron nodded. From out of nowhere a handful of towels appeared. Toby forced them onto Ricky's chest. They quickly absorbed the blood flow. " The paramedics are here," someone announced. An older man nearing his forties entered, took one look at Ricky, and shouted out the door. " Frank you better get in here!" Frank rushed in and was taken aback at the site of Ricky lying unconscious in a pool of blood. " Dear God! Has anyone called Gabby?" Toby was silent for a moment as the information settled in his brain. " This is Gabby's brother?" " Yes!" " I should have known. She told me her baby brother was the drummer." " Is she here?" Frank demanded. " Yeah. She's sitting out by the coffee bar. Kayla go and get her!" Toby ordered. " What do you want me to with her?" " Just tell her Ricky was in an accident and we're taking him to GH. Okay?" Kayla nodded as she ran off into the coffee club. " We need to get him to GH now! He's losing blood at an alarming rate! Toby, start bagging him; we'll tube him in the rig. Come on people let's go!" shouted Frank as they loaded Ricky onto a gurney. 


	6. No Response

Kayla fought her way through the crowd, all of whom were starting to become restless. From where she stood, Kayla could see Gabby's curly locks. Struggling between two bodies, she pushed her way into the open space and walked over to where Gabby was sitting. " Gabby Garza?" " That's me," she replied as she turned around to face Kayla. " I'm Kayla Rowan. I think you know my friend Toby Mayer." " Yes I do. We work together." " You need to come with me." " Why? What's going on?" " Your brother Ricky was in an accident. They're taking him to GH." Gabby's skin color turned to a slightly pale white. " What happened? Is he okay?" " I don't know how bad he was hurt," Kayla lied. " Toby's with him though." " That's good," Gabby said as she grabbed her purse. " Let's get going. Maybe by the time we get to the ER somebody will know something." Kayla waved bye to Lenny as she and Gabby ran out to Kayla's car.  
  
" Twenty six year old male. Stab wound to the chest. Weapon is still lodged. He's lost a substantial amount of blood. We tubed him in the rig. He flat lined twice on the way over. BP is low and dropping!" Frank reeled off as they entered the ER. " Holy Lord. Is that Ricky Garza?" Chris asked as he approached the gurney. " Yeah it is. Now can we stop the chatting and get him into a trauma room?" Toby asked. " How long has he been unconscious?" Chris asked as they rolled into a trauma room. " From what I can tell, he's never been conscious since the attack," Toby said as the heart monitor went off. " He's crashing. Get the paddles ready!" Chris ordered. A nurse pulled out the crash cart and handed Chris the paddles. " Charging 300. Clear! Charging again. 350. Clear!" There was no response. 


	7. Lying

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY!  
  
Gabby burst through the ER doors in search of Ricky. She saw Frank sitting in a chair, his head resting on his knees. " Frank? Are you okay? Where's Ricky? Did you bring him in?" As Frank sat up she could see his blood drenched shirt. " I shouldn't be the one to tell you." " Shouldn't be the one to tell me what?" " I really couldn't get an assessment of him in the rig. We just got him here as fast as possible." " I can see it in your eyes. You're lying Frank Scanlon! You know what's going on. Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? I want to know what's going on!!" " Calm down." " Don't you dare tell me to calm down! A complete stranger told me that my brother was hurt and they were rushing him to GH. Next thing I know I find you here, covered in blood and you tell me you don't know anything. I know you're hiding something from me!" Gabby screamed at the top of her lungs as Colleen walked up. " Frank, can I help?" " Yeah. Page my brother. May she'll calm down." " Will do," Colleen said as she left. Turning away from Gabby, Frank took out his cell phone and called back to the station. " Station 56. How can I help you?" " Maureen, it's Frank. Put me through to the Captain." " Will do sir." Seconds later Frank's boss was on the phone. " Captain Max Sheridan speaking." " Captain Sheridan, it's me." " Frank? What are you calling for?" " Is Emilio there?" " No, he and Paul Michaels just signed on. They're out strolling around the town. Any reason?" " Call them in and tell them to get to GH as soon as possible." " Can I ask why?" Lowering his voice so Gabby wouldn't hear he replied, " Ricky got stabbed. It doesn't look good." " Ricky? He was the stabbing victim at the coffee bar?" " Yeah. I brought him in about five minutes ago. They don't think he's going to make it. I figured Emilio should be here when they. When they pronounce him." " Any idea as to who would do this?" " No sir." " Thanks for letting me know. I'll send the message right away," Captain Sheridan said as Frank hung up. 


	8. Time Of Death

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Ian woke with a jolt as his pager set off. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he glanced at the screen. The ER needed him. Bending down, Ian gave his wife a kiss then rushed to the elevator. After waiting for a few seconds, he gave up and decided to take the stairs. It wasn't long before he was in the ER. As he walked up to the front desk, he could sense there was something going on. Gabby was standing in a corner wrapped in Joe's arms as she sobbed her eyes out. Frank was standing near the waiting area, dressed in a blood-covered shirt, talking to Andy Capelli. " Colleen, what's going on?" " Ricky Garza was just brought in. Somebody stabbed him." " Is that why you paged me?" " Yes. Chris and Toby are in Trauma 3." " Toby?" " The new resident. Ricky's doing pretty bad." " See you later," Ian said as he grabbed a pair of gloves and entered the trauma room. " Chris, what's up?" " Toby found Ricky with a drumstick through his chest." " What's the prognosis?" " He's lost over half his blood amount." " How long have you been giving CPR?" " I started as soon as I found him." " How long has he been unresponsive?" " Nearly thirty minutes." " Thirty minutes? Chris why didn't you call it?" " I was hoping that I wouldn't have to." " I'll do it then," Ian said as he looked at the clock on the wall. " Time of death. Eight thirty four. Chris could you clean him up? Gabby is waiting outside. Toby, come with me." The two shed their gloves on the floor then walked out into the lobby. 


	9. Blood

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Gabby turned herself around as she heard footsteps approaching her. " Ian! Toby! How is he? What happened?" " Ricky sustained a stab wound to the chest," Ian explained. " A stab wound? Was it bad?" Toby sighed as Gabby glanced up at his bloodstained white shirt. " Is that his blood?" " Yeah Gabby. It's Ricky's blood." " Is Frank covered in Ricky's blood too?" Toby nodded his head. " Gabby, he lost a large quantity of blood. Every pint we put into him, he lost just as quickly." " Is he dead?" " When we brought him into the ER he didn't have a heartbeat and he wasn't breathing on his own." " Tell me the truth," she demanded. " Ricky didn't make it," Ian replied in a soft tone. " He can't be dead!" Gabby wailed at the top of her lungs. " Gabby, I know it's hard to accept, but the police don't think this was an accident," Toby said. " What? Are you saying that somebody murdered my brother?" " That's what the police believe." " Who would want to murder him? Who would want to kill a nice guy like Ricky?" " I don't know Gabby. I don't know."  
  
4/22/02 One victim down, many to go. 


	10. Monster

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Sometime around ten, Mac Scorpio stumbled into the ER alongside his best friend Kevin Collins. " Colleen," Kevin said, "We need to find Toby Mayer and Frank. Do you know where they are?" " I believe I saw Toby cleaning off in the bathroom. The Garza's are in Conference Room One. The last time I saw Frank was when he was telling Emilio what happened." " Thanks Colleen," Mac replied as they headed for the section of the ER that contained the meeting rooms. Stopping in front of the first door, Kevin twisted the handle and stepped inside. The entire Garza family was scattered through out the room. Ian, Toby, and Frank stood off to the side. Everyone was deep in conversation until Frank noticed Kevin standing in the doorway. " Mac, what are you doing here?" " I need to speak with the Garza's regarding Ricky's death." " They're a little shaken up right now. Could this possibly wait?" " No. It's vital that I speak with his parents. They need to know what's going on." " All right," Frank said as he led Mac through the crowd that surrounded two middle aged Hispanics. " Kaira, Larenzo this is Mac. He's the police commissioner," Frank said as Mac stepped forward. " Mr. and Mrs. Garza let me first say that I'm sorry for your loss. If it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to you about Ricky's life before he was killed. Do you mind?" " No," Kaira replied, her soft Latin voice hoarse from crying. " Was Ricky involved with anything that could have made someone angry enough to kill him?" " No sir. Ricardo was not involved in any such activity. After he was released from jail, he made a complete turnaround." " What about his band?" " Ricardo loved the band. I never saw a happier look in his eyes than when he told us that he was going to be a drummer for the rock band." " Would any of his band mates have reason to kill Ricky?" " Shannon and J? No! They were two of Ricardo's closet friends." " All right. Mr. Mrs. Garza. We're through." " Thank you sir. We hope you find the monster that did this to our son." 


	11. The Letter

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! "Excuse me Ms," said a deliveryman. " Yes sir?" " I have a letter for a Dr. Kevin Collins. Will you sign?" " Sure thing," the nurse replied as she signed the sheet of paper the man produced. " Make sure the letter is delivered immediately," the man ordered as he walked out the doors. The nurse headed down the hallway to the conference room that she had seen Kevin enter earlier. She pushed the door open. Kevin still remained inside talking with Mac Scorpio and Toby Mayer the new resident. " Dr. Collins, this just came for you," she said, producing the letter. " Thanks Summer," Kevin said as the blonde left. " What is it?" Mac asked as Kevin ripped the envelope open and extracted a letter. Kevin's face became five shades paler as his eyes skimmed over it. " Kevin, are you okay? What does it say?" Kevin's hands began to shake as he read aloud. 4/22/02  
  
I am sure by now you've found Ricky Garza's body. Let me assure you, it was no accident. I planned Ricky's death carefully. For months I worked feverishly and today, on the third anniversary of Bennett Devlin's death, I have risen. Greg's last wish was to have the plan carried on. I was the one to find his broken body at the scene of the accident. So here I am. With a newly revised blueprint at my side I issue a warning to those of Port Charles. No one is safe. Everyone is a possible victim. You thought the hell was over Kevin. The fun is just beginning. 


	12. Suffocation

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Toby couldn't believe what he was hearing. Karen said that the killings were through. Why would somebody want to start another series of mass murders? He could feel his heart start to race as Frank walked over. " Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Kevin nodded, his mind still in shock. " How can this be happening?" Mac asked. " I don't know. I don't know," Kevin repeated over and over as he found his voice. As Toby stood and listened to everyone talk about the horror of the event he felt his heartbeat harder and harder to the point it felt like it would break his ribcage open. A tight feeling crept into his chest, making him feel suffocated. Looking down at his palms, he noticed they were beginning to sweat. He had to get out of there. Toby made his way to the door and walked out into the ER. Glancing at his watch, he cursed, " Damn it. I'm going into shock." Toby slid onto the elevator, hoping that he'd make it to his locker without passing out first. He could feel his stomach climb into his throat as the elevator lurched then started to go up. How could he have been this stupid? He never let himself get this bad. The elevator finally stopped on the sixth floor much to Toby's relief. As fast as he could, Toby made his way into the Doctor's Lounge and walked to his locker. There on the top shelf sat his relief. Toby sank into the large overstuffed couch as he pulled out a needle and a vial of insulin. With a quick movement he injected the insulin into his veins then put the supplies back into the kit. Still too weak to move, Toby pulled a quilt over his body and stretched out on the couch.  
  
" How are we going to keep this from leaking out? If the press finds out, the town will erupt in chaos," Mac stated. " I don't know," Kevin said. " Who would want to do this? Who hates this town so much to start a murder spree?" Frank asked. " That's what I'd like to know," Mac said. There's some sick-minded person running loose in my city, killing people off at random. How am I supposed to find a complete and total stranger with no clues? The media is going to catch wind of this somehow. When they do, we're screwed." " There's no one that saw this person?" Ian asked. " If there was, do you think they'd still be alive? I remember last time. Kevin nearly wound up dead because he was getting too close. If this killer is using the same sorts of tricks Greg did, we're in for a heck of a ride," declared Mac as Frank said, " Toby was at the club all night. Maybe he saw something." " Where did he go?" Kevin asked. " I don't know. He just disappeared." " Well if somebody finds him, page me. I've got some questions to ask him," Mac said as he and Kevin walked off leaving Ian and Frank alone. " So, how's she doing?" " My wife? Better. She's still in a coma, but she'll be coming around any time now." " Maybe it's for the best that she remains in the coma," implied Frank. " What are you saying?" " When she wakes up, she'll find out about the killing one way or another. I just think it would be best if she didn't know." " So you're saying my wife should be kept in a coma because some crazed serial killer is on the loose?" " It's not just that. When the first string of murders happened, Eve took it pretty hard." " How hard?" " She didn't tell you?" " Tell me what?" Ian demanded. " He tried to kill her." " What? She never told me that someone tried to kill her." " She never really talked about it. I guess she was just too freaked out to say anything to us." " What did he try to do to her?" " Let me explain something first. In Kevin's novel, each character was modeled around a person in town. Their character was killed by an object or an activity that interested them." " How was Eve's character supposed to be killed?" " He pushed her into the morgue then locked the door. Eve's character was supposed to freeze to death." " Oh my god. I can't believe she never mentioned it." " Now do you get what I was trying to say? About why she shouldn't know?" " Yes. Thanks for telling me," Ian said as he rushed off. 


	13. Sky High

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Toby had just begun to drift off when the door opened and Ian stepped in. " You look awful," Ian commented. Are you okay?" " I forgot a dose of insulin." " You're diabetic?" " Yeah. I've had it for about six years now." " Type One or Two?" " One," Toby replied as Ian took his wrist. " Your pulse rate is sky high." " It's usually is after I go into shock. I rarely forget a dose, but with all the chaos it never crossed my mind. It's only happened a few times. When I do forget it hits me really hard. My heart races, I can barely breathe, and I feel like I've just been run over by a Mack truck." " Do you still feel bad?" " Yeah. I just shot up about thirty minutes ago. It usually takes awhile for me to get back to normal. The fatigue takes me over for days." " Are you on shift?" " Unfortunately yes. My shift started right after we brought in Ricky." " Go home." " Ian, are you sure? Karen told me about what's going on with your wife. If you want to go spend time with her I'll find some way to manage. I always have." " You shouldn't be working in your condition. I've seen cases of insulin shock before. If you don't get rest, you'll strain your system even more." " Positive?" " Yeah," Ian said as he poured a cup of coffee. Toby brought himself to a sitting position then stumbled over to his locker and extracted a gray hooded sweatshirt. He slowly pulled it on then slung his backpack across his shoulder. As he was on his way out, Ian stopped him. " Just curious. Have you ever considered a self medicated pump?" " I've read articles about them, but I've never thought about using one." " Think about it," Ian suggested as Toby walked towards the elevator. 


	14. Sour Milk

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Gabby stood motionless as she glanced through the glass doors. Her brother's body was laid out on a table, a white sheet pulled up to his chin. He looked so peaceful. A single tear fell down her cheek as she thought of the liveliness in Ricky's body she had witnessed hours ago. It was all gone now. Ricky was dead. " How are you holding up?" Joe asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabby's ridged shoulders. " You know, I was just thinking about the last thing I said to him. 'Good-luck little bro.' Those were the exact words. I told him good luck. I never said I loved him. Now it's too late." " It's not too late Gabby. You can tell him now." " I can't. Every time I look at him, I think about how he was lying there, bleeding to death while I was sipping my cappuccino. If I knew, I could have helped him. I could have stopped the bleeding. I could have done something." " Gabby, look at me. Look at me. There was no way of knowing what was going on. Even if you found him in time, you wouldn't have been able to save him. Ricky's aorta was severely damaged. He was D.O.A. Chris and Toby worked their hardest, hoping for something, but there was nothing that could be done." " I just can't believe he's gone. His life had barely begun." " Do you want to see him? I'll go in with you." Gabby nodded yes. " I'm starting to realize just why I accepted your proposal," she said, wiping her eyes. The two of them walked inside the room. " Hey Ricky. It's GG," Gabby whispered as she grabbed his cold hand. I already miss you. It's so weird to think of my life without you. Who will be there to provide the entertainment at Thanksgiving Dinner? I remember that one year you wound up putting sour milk in the potatoes just because Mom wouldn't let you get a tattoo. Everyone had awful food poisoning. Ricky, even though I never expressed it, I always supported you. I never told you how much you meant to me. Ricky, I love you. I'll always love you," she choked out before she was over come with a fit of tears. " Come on. Let's go." With that, Gabby dropped Ricky's hand, bent down to kiss him on the cheek, then exited the trauma room. 


	15. Motives

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! It was close to one A.M. when Frank got home. There was no possible way Karen would still be up. Quietly he opened the screen door and was just about ready to insert his key into the lock when the door ripped open. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick. You were supposed to be home five hours ago." " I'm sorry," Frank replied as he stepped into the living room and dropped down onto the overstuffed couch. For a moment he remained silent, staring down at the crusting blood on his shirt. " Frank, are you okay? Are you hurt?" " Turn on the light then come sit next to me. We need to talk." Karen walked over to the standing lamp and flicked it on. Her eyes widen at the site of the red-crusted shirt her boyfriend sported. " Don't worry. It's not mine." " So what do we need to talk about?" " Karen, Ricky Garza was murdered tonight." Karen's worried face turned to a face full of shock. " Oh my god. It can't be possible. What happened?" " We got a call for Java Beans, the club/coffee bar where Ricky's gig was. One of the backup musicians found Ricky in a pool of blood. Luckily that new resident Toby Mayer was there and he had already started CPR. No matter what we did, he just wouldn't respond. He was nearly D.O.A. when we reached the ER, but Toby, Ian, and Chris kept fighting. In the end, he was loosing blood faster than they could supply it. He died at eight thirty four." " How?" " Someone shoved a sharpened drumstick into his heart." " That's so brutal! Who would want to kill Ricky? He was such a great kid." " His only motive is revenge," Frank whispered to himself. " What did you say?" " Nothing." " Yes you did. I heard something about revenge." " It's nothing. I'm just tired. I need some sleep." " You know something. Tell me." " Fine Karen. Do you want to know the truth? Ricky was murdered by the General Homicide killer." " That's a good one Frank. Now tell me the truth." " That IS the truth. There's some sicko out there that wants vengeance for Greg." " You can't be serious." " Do I look like I'm joking?" " No. Do they have any ideas?" " Not yet." " Why don't we go up to bed? You look exhausted." " Sounds like a good idea," Frank said as he wearily climbed the stairs. 


	16. Go Away

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! It was close to one A.M. when Frank got home. There was no possible way Karen would still be up. Quietly he opened the screen door and was just about ready to insert his key into the lock when the door ripped open. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick. You were supposed to be home five hours ago." " I'm sorry," Frank replied as he stepped into the living room and dropped down onto the overstuffed couch. For a moment he remained silent, staring down at the crusting blood on his shirt. " Frank, are you okay? Are you hurt?" " Turn on the light then come sit next to me. We need to talk." Karen walked over to the standing lamp and flicked it on. Her eyes widen at the site of the red-crusted shirt her boyfriend sported. " Don't worry. It's not mine." " So what do we need to talk about?" " Karen, Ricky Garza was murdered tonight." Karen's worried face turned to a face full of shock. " Oh my god. It can't be possible. What happened?" " We got a call for Java Beans, the club/coffee bar where Ricky's gig was. One of the backup musicians found Ricky in a pool of blood. Luckily that new resident Toby Mayer was there and he had already started CPR. No matter what we did, he just wouldn't respond. He was nearly D.O.A. when we reached the ER, but Toby, Ian, and Chris kept fighting. In the end, he was loosing blood faster than they could supply it. He died at eight thirty four." " How?" " Someone shoved a sharpened drumstick into his heart." " That's so brutal! Who would want to kill Ricky? He was such a great kid." " His only motive is revenge," Frank whispered to himself. " What did you say?" " Nothing." " Yes you did. I heard something about revenge." " It's nothing. I'm just tired. I need some sleep." " You know something. Tell me." " Fine Karen. Do you want to know the truth? Ricky was murdered by the General Homicide killer." " That's a good one Frank. Now tell me the truth." " That IS the truth. There's some sicko out there that wants vengeance for Greg." " You can't be serious." " Do I look like I'm joking?" " No. Do they have any ideas?" " Not yet." " Why don't we go up to bed? You look exhausted." " Sounds like a good idea," Frank said as he wearily climbed the stairs. 


	17. Reliving A Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Kevin could barely focus as he stumbled onto the porch of the lighthouse. His mind was jumbled with last night's horrific events. How could this be happening again? It seemed like he was reliving a nightmare. Somehow he managed to find his house key to unlock the front door. Twisting the knob, he stepped into the living room where Lucy was waiting for him. " Doc? Where have you been? It's nearly six thirty! You were supposed to be home last night at nine!" Kevin remained silent as he found his way into Lucy's arms. " Kevin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" " There was a murder last night." " A murder? Who?" " Ricky Garza." " Gabby's little brother?! How did it happen?" " They found him with a drumstick in his chest." " Is that where you were? Talking with the Garzas?" " I was ready to leave when I received this letter," Kevin said, handing Lucy a copy of the killer's letter. Her complexion quickly changed to a shade of white as her widened eyes scanned over the paper. " Oh Doc. This can't be for real? It's probably just some crazy person pulling your leg." " Lucy, it is for real. It's not a joke." " This can't be happening." " It is and I'm taking it seriously. I think we should send Christina to Scott's and have him take her and Serena up to Canada until this blows over. Who knows how ugly this could get?" " That's a good idea." " I'm going to call Frank after he gets some time to sleep and run it over with him." " You should get some sleep too," Lucy suggested. " I wouldn't be able to sleep. I need to get things straightened out." " Just lay down and take a little nap." " Lucy, there's some maniac in this town killing people with a book I wrote! I'm not going to stop until they track him down!"  
  
4/23/02 I'm writing this in a disclosed location soon to be of use. It's all going according to plan. The letter was delivered to a shocked Dr. Collins. Now my "good word" is being spread throughout the town. I learned a fact that will be useful later on if Toby doesn't cooperate. He may just forget to take his insulin. Wouldn't that be a shame? I must carefully pile the evidence so that it points to him. What a way to welcome the new guy. He'll regret coming to Port Charles. I'll make sure of it. 


	18. Astonishment

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Kevin could barely focus as he stumbled onto the porch of the lighthouse. His mind was jumbled with last night's horrific events. How could this be happening again? It seemed like he was reliving a nightmare. Somehow he managed to find his house key to unlock the front door. Twisting the knob, he stepped into the living room where Lucy was waiting for him. " Doc? Where have you been? It's nearly six thirty! You were supposed to be home last night at nine!" Kevin remained silent as he found his way into Lucy's arms. " Kevin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" " There was a murder last night." " A murder? Who?" " Ricky Garza." " Gabby's little brother?! How did it happen?" " They found him with a drumstick in his chest." " Is that where you were? Talking with the Garzas?" " I was ready to leave when I received this letter," Kevin said, handing Lucy a copy of the killer's letter. Her complexion quickly changed to a shade of white as her widened eyes scanned over the paper. " Oh Doc. This can't be for real? It's probably just some crazy person pulling your leg." " Lucy, it is for real. It's not a joke." " This can't be happening." " It is and I'm taking it seriously. I think we should send Christina to Scott's and have him take her and Serena up to Canada until this blows over. Who knows how ugly this could get?" " That's a good idea." " I'm going to call Frank after he gets some time to sleep and run it over with him." " You should get some sleep too," Lucy suggested. " I wouldn't be able to sleep. I need to get things straightened out." " Just lay down and take a little nap." " Lucy, there's some maniac in this town killing people with a book I wrote! I'm not going to stop until they track him down!"  
  
4/23/02 I'm writing this in a disclosed location soon to be of use. It's all going according to plan. The letter was delivered to a shocked Dr. Collins. Now my "good word" is being spread throughout the town. I learned a fact that will be useful later on if Toby doesn't cooperate. He may just forget to take his insulin. Wouldn't that be a shame? I must carefully pile the evidence so that it points to him. What a way to welcome the new guy. He'll regret coming to Port Charles. I'll make sure of it. 


	19. As Good Of An Actor

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Sunlight poured through the curtains in Frank's bedroom. He stirred as he glanced at the clock. It was ten A.M., which meant he got nine hours of sleep. After a few minutes of lying around, Frank got up and began to get dressed. He didn't have to be into work so he pulled on jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. After a quick swipe of the brush through his tousled hair, Frank grabbed his keys and headed downstairs to his truck. Karen must have gone to work earlier. Shoving the keys into the ignition, Frank revved up his engine then peeled out of the driveway. A short five-minute drive brought him to his destination, GH. A large group of news vans circled the front entrance. The press had found out the truth. Frank was the least bit surprised to find the ER in a state of pandemonium. It was if he had walked into a three-ring circus. Up at the front desk, Karen was up to her elbows in paper work, looking extremely stressed out. " Hey, what's going on?" " Frank. You're up." " Yeah. I came by to see how my beautiful woman was doing." " It's completely crazy around here! Three ER doctors and five nurses are feeling 'sick'. We're also missing your brother and Gabby, which brings the grand total to four much needed doctors and six nurses." " I can see Gabby and my brother skipping out, but what about the other eight people?" " The staff is panicking. They're afraid they're going to be next." " Is there anything I can do to help?" " Help? Did you say that you'd help?" " Yeah. What do you need me to do?" " There's a huge trauma coming in. I need you to triage." " Isn't that a bit illegal? I don't have a medical degree." " You're a paramedic. That's close enough to a medical degree for me." " Is Alan okay with this?" " Is Alan okay with what?" Alan asked as he walked up. " Alan there's a huge trauma coming in. I'm down three docs and five nurses plus Joe and Gabby. Can I have Frank triage?" " He's not licensed." " I know. I need the help." " Page Ian. He should be done in the ICU. Until you get things straightened out, I'll allow Frank to do minor triages," Alan said to Karen. To Frank he said, " You best not let anyone find out that you're just a paramedic. Let's hope you're as good of an actor as you are an EMT. Understood?" " Yes sir." " Carry on." As Alan left, Karen let out an enormous sigh. " What are you doing standing there? Get to work Scanlon!" she ordered as she handed him a stethoscope. " I can see you're going to be enjoying this a little too much," Frank said as the first stretcher rolled in. 


	20. On The Bright Side

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Ian stood next to his wife, too mesmerized to move. She looked so alive without the machines attached to her. He still couldn't believe the fact that she'd be awake by week's end. It had seemed like an eternity without her. A strong vibration caused Ian to break his trance. Glancing at his pager, he saw that it was the ER. " Duty calls Lambert. I'll be back later," he said as he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. He clipped his pager back on his pocket then headed for the elevators. Toby came out of a trauma room still dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and wind pants. His patient would make it; she had a slight wrist fracture and a concussion. Walking to the patient board he erased the name in Exam 3 then turned to the chart rack and grabbed another patient file. He was just getting ready to step into the room when Ian walked out of the elevators. " Toby, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be working in your condition." " I'm fine Ian. I loaded up on Tylenol." " Are you sure?" " Seriously. I'm doing okay." " So I guess the murders didn't scare you into coming back here?" " I had a fair warning I guess you could say. I've got to go get this patient. See you later!" he said as he walked off. Ian stood motionless for a few minutes pondering Toby's words. 'What did he mean he had a fair warning? How could he have known this was going to be going on?' Ian thought to himself. Disregarding the comment he headed for the front desk where he met up with Frank. " Frank what are you doing here?" " Helping out. Karen's going crazy." " You're treating people?" " Yeah. Just minor triages." " Does Alan know?" " He approved it." " Man this day is just getting more weird by the minute." " How could it get worse?" " I just had a strange conversation with Toby Mayer." " What about?" " I asked him if he was scared to come back today after the murder last night. He told me that he had a fair warning. What's that supposed to mean?" " I really don't know. Watch out for him. He could be connected to this somehow." " I will. At least on the bright side, Eve's off the respirator." " She is? When did that happen?" " I took her off about an hour ago. Alan suspects she'll be up before the end of the week." " That's great Ian. Maybe I'll go see her later." " I'd appreciate it," Ian said as he grabbed a chart and walked away. 


	21. Obituary

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! 4/24/02 HA! Toby Mayer just fell into my trap without realizing it! Frank and Ian are suspicious about him. The next murder will put the second nail in the casket. It's just a matter of time until the town is pointing their fingers at Toby. I'm brilliant. In another area, this appeared into today's paper. They didn't even mourn their son for a day before they put his obituary in the paper.  
  
Ricardo (Ricky) Larenzo Garza- Ricky Garza was taken home to be with the Lord unexpectedly on Tuesday April 23rd at 8:34 p.m. Mr. Garza born in New York. He was a great man that was an up and coming musician. Ricky was part of a local band, 23 Link Chain. Despite his past, Mr. Garza had a heart of gold and a youthful spirit. Survivors of his family include parents Larenzo and Kaira Garza, both of Port Charles, brothers Aidrean and his wife, Jessica, Raul and his wife, Michelle, Kostas, Emilio, Luca, and Serge, all of Port Charles. Other survivors include his only sister, Gabriella, special friends Jamal Woods and Jack Ramsey, nephews Cody and Michel, and one niece, Lily. His grandparents, Jorge and Carmen, both of Puerto Rico, precede him in death. The viewing is to take place on Friday, April 26th at Ridge Dale Funeral Home from 5-8 p.m. Worship and burial services will take place the next Saturday at St. Luke's Catholic Church at ten a.m. Mr. Garza's final resting spot will be at Lakeview Memorial Garden. Condolences may be offered at ridgedale.com 


	22. Speechless

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Jack sat on the front porch of his house, reading through the paper. The warm spring air ruffled the pages, causing him to lose his grip. When Jack picked the paper up, he saw that the pages had turned from the Sports section to the Local section. As he browsed the portion, his dark eyes landed on the Obituary page. Those same dark eyes nearly popped out of his head as they fell upon Ricky's picture. " Ricky Garza was taken home to be with the Lord unexpectedly on Tuesday, April 23rd at 8:34 p.m." Jack read aloud. A sudden chill overcame his body as the news registered in his mind. Ricky was dead. How? What happened? He was so young. Without giving the shock a chance to set in, he jumped up, checked to make sure his bike keys were in his pocket, and then headed for the hospital.  
  
Chris was enjoying the overload of reporters in the ER. They didn't seem to mind to interview the doctor that had tried to save 'young Ricky Garza's life.' " Excuse me, Doctor? Might I get a word with you about Ricky Garza?" asked a random reporter as he walked by. " I suppose so," Chris replied, causing a swarm of people to flock around him. Questions were shot out left and right. " Doctor can you tell us who you believe killed Ricky Garza?" " There have been rumors that the killer has made contact with a select individual. Is this true?" " What can you tell us about Ricky Garza's life?" " How are the Garza's doing?" " Are they seeking vengeance for their son's killer?" " Please, please. One question at a time."  
  
Toby couldn't believe the mayhem that had swept over the ER. Since his first day five days ago, the place had been transformed into utter chaos. He could barely get a grip on all of the craziness. 'Why is everyone reacting like this? It's only the first murder,' he thought to himself. After a brief moment, Toby forced himself to focus on the ER and the patients within it. He was heading towards the patient board when he heard Chris conversing in the corner, surrounded by reporters. From the snippets he could catch, Toby gathered that Chris was trying to buy himself some instant fame with Ricky's death. Pushing his way through the crowd of people clutching small notebooks, Toby made his way to the middle of the circle where Chris stood, an incredibly cheesy grin on his face. " Ah, Toby. What are you doing?" " I guess I could be asking you the same thing Chris. You seem to be talking up a storm here, playing on the Garza's emotions. I think you're just trying to find an excuse to have your name publicized in the media. Am I right? Come on. Answer me Chris. You're just using Ricky Garza's death as a way to inflate your already too large ego." " Mayer, don't mess with me." " Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do Chris?" " Look, we can talk about this later Toby. Just let me get back to the press." " You don't get it, do you Chris? Were you not just listening to what I said? You're taking advantage of Ricky's death." " I know what this is about. You're jealous. Considering what your life used to be like, I'd bet you'd love to be in the spot light for once. Your older brother Justin was always the affection of your parents until he went off and got himself shot in that little gang incident." " Where did you find out about that? No one knows about Justin." " Well I do. I read your personal profile. There's also that slut Kayla Rowan." " That's it," Toby said as he jerked his fist back and connected a solid punch with Chris's jaw. Massaging his now red hand, Toby retorted to a shocked Chris, " Did you see the part in my profile that mentioned I'm a black belt in karate?" " No." " Well now you know," Toby answered. To the reporters, he asked, " Why don't you get a picture of that? Chris Ramsey speechless!" he announced as he pushed his way back through the crowd. 


	23. I Love You

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Frank had just entered the ICU when Colleen approached him, holding Danny. " Hey Frank. Have you seen Ian? His nanny just dropped Danny off. Some kind of family emergency." " He's down in the ER. A huge trauma was just brought in. I offered to come up and sit with Eve for awhile." " Would you mind taking this little squirt with you?" " Not at all," Frank replied as Colleen handed over Danny and a backpack. " Thanks a lot," she said as she walked away. " What do you say we go see your mom?" The child gave a smile, exposing his few teeth as if he were saying yes.  
  
" Hey Eve, I brought somebody that wants to tell you hey," Frank said as he sat down beside Eve's bed. She looked amazingly well for being in a coma. As Ian had said, she looked as if she were truly alive without the respirators. Danny sat, wriggling in his lap. " There she is Danny. There's your mom. Can you say Mom?" Nothing but a small giggle escaped his small lips. " Come on Danny. Say Momma." " Ma." " You can do it little man." " Mama." " You did it!" Frank exclaimed, giving the boy a hug. You see Eve? Everyone wants you to wake up. Even Danny here can't make it without his mother. He wants you to come back."  
  
4/26/02 As the town prepares for Ricky's funeral, I'm preparing for the next step; murder #2. Toby has worked himself into the "role" of the killer without realizing it. That little bit he let slip to Ian and Frank was priceless. Now all the police need to do is find the novel in his apartment. He's going to feel pretty stupid for picking that book up. Eve felt certain fogginess in her brain. It was like she was blocked between two places, but she couldn't get out. Somewhere, on the other side of the fogginess a cry was brought to her attention. " Mama." Mama? Who was calling Mama? " Mama." There it was again. " Do you hear him Eve? He's calling for his mother. He misses you. I miss you too." The voice. She recognized the voice. Who was it though? " Come back to me Lambert." Lambert. The word lingered. Then it clicked. The voice belonged to Ian. Danny was with him. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Ian sat next to Eve's bed as Danny sat on his lap, asleep. He had a thirty-minute break before he had to go back down to the ER. Deep inside, he felt that today was the day. Glancing at his watch, Ian realized he had already spent the majority of his break. " Sorry Eve, but I've got to go. I'll be back up when I get a chance." She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay by her side for all of time. How was she going to keep him there? With all of her strength, Eve raised her hand and grasped onto Ian's coat. " Ian," she managed to mutter. Ian was getting ready to leave when he felt a tug on his coat. Turning around he saw Eve looking at him through half opened eyes. " Ian," she muttered. " Eve? Can you hear me?" he asked as he stood over her. " Thornhart." " Oh god. It feels so good to here your voice." " What happened?" " Do you remember anything?" " All I remember was sitting in my car then everything going black. What happened?" " Eve, you've been in a coma for a little over a month. For awhile they didn't think you were going to make it." " Did you stay with me?" she asked with a cough. " Shh. Don't talk. Yes, I was with you. I've been with you everyday up until recently. I spent each night by your bed, praying that you'd wake up. I only went home when Alan threatened to kick me out of the ICU if I didn't go." " What happened recently?" " Nothing. Just stay quiet. I'm going to go find Alan," he said as he stood, carefully laying Danny on his shoulder. " Ian?" " Yeah?" he asked. " I love you." " I love you too Lambert." 


	24. Funeral

DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THESE ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF PC. I DO OWN TOBY MAYER, KAYLA ROWAN, AND LENNY THE BARTENDER. ENJOY! Jack couldn't believe the amount of people that had gathered for Ricky's viewing. Off in a corner he spotted Jamal along with two complete strangers. Jamal saw him and motioned him over. " Hey man." " Hey Jamal. How's she doing?" " I don't think the full impact has hit her yet, but so far so good." " I'm so sorry man. I knew you and Ricky were close." " Yeah. Hey, do you know Ricky's friends from the band?" " I think. We met once before at the Pizza Shack right after Ricky made the band." " That's right," spoke up Shannon. " Great to see you again, under the circumstances," added J. as the line shuffled forward, causing the four to be at the front of the group. Jamal stepped up and pulled Gabby into a tight hug. " How you doing Sis?" " I'm doing okay. Serge and Luca are taking it pretty hard though." " They were closest in age, weren't they?" " Yeah. The three of them used to be inseparable." " They'll get through it just like you will. Gabby, remember that I'm always here for you." " Thanks Jamal," she said as J. and Shannon walked up. " J. You're in a suit!" Gabby exclaimed, cracking a smile for the first time in days. " Yeah. It feels pretty weird. I was gonna dress in my street clothes, but I figured it wouldn't go over well here." " We were going to dress Ricky in a suit, but I knew he'd be up in heaven, cursing up a storm if we did." " I don't think I ever saw Ricky in a suit," J. said as Shannon reached into her pocket. " Would you mind if we put his lucky drumsticks inside the casket?" she asked. " Not at all. He'll probably be banging around up there. The guy has to have music wherever he goes." " Thanks Gabby. We'll see you later." 


	25. Anxiety

Ian had been running around the hospital in search of Alan, who was nowhere to  
  
be found. He stopped at the nurse's station where Colleen was standing.  
  
" Colleen, where's Alan?"  
  
" I believe Dr. Quartermaine is observing a surgery in OR 4."  
  
" Thanks Colleen," he shouted as he took the stairs to the surgery floor. With no  
  
patience to change into the necessary surgery 'get-up' Ian hurried to the observation  
  
tower that was adjoined to the fourth OR. Inside Ian could see Alan peering over a jumpy  
  
intern's shoulder. Going over to the intercom box, he pressed in the talk button.  
  
" Alan, you've got to come with me right now." Alan turned around in surprise.  
  
He walked over to the receiver and replied,  
  
" Ian, what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?"  
  
" Yes sir, I see that, but I have more important matters at hand."  
  
" Such as?"  
  
" My wife. She's awake."  
  
" Say no more. I'll meet you outside. Nancy, call the attending on duty. Until  
  
then, I think you can manage Dr. Parsons." Ian pushed the tower's heavy door open while  
  
still hanging onto Danny. It wasn't more than five seconds when Alan stepped out of the  
  
next door, still garbed in his green scrubs.  
  
" How long has she been responsive?"  
  
" About half an hour."  
  
" Is she aware of her surroundings?"  
  
" Completely."  
  
" Let's go."  
  
4/26/02 I'm getting anxious. I know it's only been four days since Ricky's murder, but I  
  
can't stand the wait. This death will be quite a shocker to those in the town. It's  
  
going to take some thought to set it up. I just need Toby's fingerprints on the  
  
weapon and everything will be set up. The town will be pulled into the chaos. Soon  
  
they will all be my puppets. They'll be afraid to go out thinking that I'm going to  
  
kill them. I WILL RULE!  
  
" Everything checks out. You're in great condition considering the fact that  
  
you've been in a coma for a month. I'll leave you with your husband to catch up."  
  
" Thanks Alan," Eve muttered as he left through the door.  
  
" So, what do you want to 'catch up' on?"  
  
" I'll show you what I want to 'catch up' on. Just wait until I'm feeling better."  
  
" Are you up for visitors?"  
  
" Oh god. I'd love to see Karen."  
  
" Why don't I leave you here with the boy while I go find her?" Ian asked.  
  
" Sounds like a plan," she commented as Ian handed a still sleeping Danny over to  
  
Eve.  
  
" I'll see you later." 


	26. A Pint of Cherry Garcia

" Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Frank asked as he leaned in to kiss  
  
Karen.  
  
" Once or twice."  
  
" Can you remind me?" he wondered.  
  
" I can try," she replied as Ian walked up, interrupting them.  
  
" Hey you two."  
  
" Hey Ian. What can I do for you?"  
  
" There's a big emergency. I need the two of you to come with me."  
  
" Why? What happened?"  
  
" It's a long story. Just follow me," he said, not giving the two a chance to speak.  
  
Ian led them down the hallway to the regular room that Eve had been transferred to.  
  
" So what's this emergency?" Karen asked.  
  
" There really isn't an emergency," Ian replied.  
  
" Then what are we doing here?"  
  
" I thought you'd like to talk to your best friend," Ian said as he opened the door.  
  
Tears sprung to Karen's eyes as she walked into the room. Eve was sitting up; a weak  
  
smile was pasted on her lips.  
  
" Hey girl," she whispered.  
  
" Oh god Eve. I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much."  
  
" I bet."  
  
" I missed our Girl's Night Out."  
  
" You know what sounds good right now? I'd kill for a pint of Ben and Jerry's."  
  
" That's my wife; worrying about ice cream at a time like this."  
  
" You've got to admit Ian. A pint of Cherry Garcia sounds great right now."  
  
" You're far from it," Ian said as Karen's pager set off.  
  
" We've got to go. Looks like it's crazy downstairs."  
  
" Are you guys still short because of Ricky?" Frank asked.  
  
" Yeah. We're still down two docs and four nurses."  
  
" Let me know if you need anybody."  
  
" Will do Ian," Karen replied as she turned to Eve.  
  
" I'll see you later." 


	27. Martini Time

Chris glanced at the tall stacks of charts surrounding him. Everything seemed to  
  
be piling up in his life. Along with the great press he had been getting as a result of  
  
Ricky's death came the stacks of work. His fellow co-workers were all heartless cowards,  
  
abandoning their work because of their fears. That was his number one rule as a doctor;  
  
he had to be fearless as soon as he punched the clock. There could be no fear in the world  
  
of medicine. Letting his mind shift back to the bland atmosphere of the doctor's lounge,  
  
Chris allowed his eyes to wander to the plastic clock hanging on the wall.  
  
" Six o'clock. Martini time," he whispered. Martini time. Eve. Why did  
  
everything seem to be going wrong for him at the moment? His best friend was in a  
  
coma, mounds of charts surrounded him, and all he wanted to do was drown in a deep  
  
pool of self-pity. Deciding that he needed to pay a visit to his fellow martini buddy, Chris  
  
shoved the charts in his office and walked out into the lobby. He was on the way to Eve's  
  
room when Karen and Frank stopped him.  
  
" Chris! I've got great news," Karen exclaimed as she reached her arm out to stop  
  
Chris from moving.  
  
" Look. I've got someplace to be. I don't need to hear about your great news."  
  
" But you do," she insisted.  
  
" If I listen, will you let go of me?"  
  
" Fair trade," replied Karen.  
  
" All right. So what's this "good news" of yours?"  
  
" She's awake."  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Eve's awake."  
  
" How long?" Chris managed to get out.  
  
" About forty five minutes or so. She's doing great, asking for Cherry Garcia."  
  
" Sounds like Eve," he muttered to himself. " Is she up for visitors?"  
  
" Yeah. We were just in there. Just be careful about what you say around her. She  
  
doesn't know about Ricky yet."  
  
" Will do," Chris said as he hurried along on his way, a big smile pasted on his  
  
face. It seemed as if his day was starting to look up. He turned at the door that contained  
  
Eve's name and stepped in. The room was empty except for Eve, who appeared to be  
  
sleeping. Chris started to turn back for the door when a quiet, frail voice spoke out,  
  
" What do you think you're doing?"  
  
" Hey buddy. I thought you were asleep."  
  
" Nah. Just resting my eyes."  
  
" So they say you're doing pretty good."  
  
" For being in a coma for a month, yes."  
  
" This is going to sound wacky, but do you know what time it is?" Eve shook her  
  
head no.  
  
" It's happy hour Lambert. I'm surprised you forgot."  
  
" Well excuse the hell out of me."  
  
" Still testy as always," commented Chris.  
  
" That's me."  
  
" So would you care to join me in a drink?"  
  
" Hello? You should know the answer to that. I'm not allowed solids let alone  
  
liquor." " Well I wish to partake in a little alcohol. Do you mind if I stow away in here?  
  
I'm afraid that if I go back to the lounge I'll bore myself to death by doing charts."  
  
" Swamped in paper work?"  
  
" Yeah. I'll see you back here in a few minutes." 


	28. Never Forget

Five minutes later Chris returned to Eve room, his martini kit in hand.  
  
" Ramsey, you've got two glasses in hand. I thought I said I wasn't drinking."  
  
" Just because I'm holding two martini glasses doesn't mean there are two people  
  
that are drinking out of them. I will be the one consuming the alcohol. You, my dear will  
  
be receiving a martini glass full of ice chips."  
  
" That's cute," she replied with a cough.  
  
" Take it easy," he shot back as he filled her glass with ice and handed it to her.  
  
" Toast?"  
  
" To your recovery and hope."  
  
" Hear. Hear."  
  
Kevin sat on the couch, checking over a stack of his patient's charts, labeling  
  
some of them as potential killers. The loud ring of the doorbell startled Kevin, causing  
  
him to drop the folder in his hands. Thankfully it didn't spill. Picking it up, he headed for  
  
the door and opened it. Frank stood outside with a curious look on his face.  
  
" Hey Frank; great to see you. Come on in."  
  
" You sounded pretty serious on the phone. What's up?"  
  
" You know how we said from the start that we'd keep you involved with  
  
Christina's life, right?"  
  
" Yeah. So what's the trouble?"  
  
" I'm concerned with her being here at a time like this. She's very bright for a  
  
three year old and she's already starting to suspect something is going on with her dad."  
  
Frank cringed as Kevin uttered the word dad. Putting his feelings aside, he replied.  
  
" I think you're right. She shouldn't be around any of this." " So you don't have any objections to me sending her up to Canada with Scott and  
  
Serena until this blows over?"  
  
" Not at all. I trust your judgment when it comes to my daugh. Christina."  
  
" It's all right Frank. You can call her your daughter," Kevin said, recognizing his  
  
slip-up.  
  
After all, she is yours and Julie's blood."  
  
" Thanks Kevin."  
  
" So, it's fine with you?"  
  
" Totally. Thanks for worrying about her," Frank said as he stood up and headed  
  
for the door. After he was outside, Frank allowed for his emotions to let go. He missed  
  
his daughter.  
  
4/27/02  
  
I have heard through sources that Gabby will be back at work on the 29th. She  
  
didn't even mourn her baby brother a week and already she's back at work. I shall  
  
make her first day back one that she'll never forget. 


	29. Counting Ceiling Tiles

Two days had passed since Eve had slipped out of her coma. The majority of the  
  
time she spent sleeping, playing Solitaire, or counting ceiling tiles. She now knew how  
  
her patients felt being confined to a room no bigger than a cardboard box. Eve honestly  
  
thought she'd go crazy if she spent another minute in that very room. She didn't know  
  
what she would have done if she would have been conscious for the month she was in the  
  
coma. Flicking on the T.V. Eve went through the limited channels and still found nothing  
  
to do. She was at the point of ripping her hair out when the door opened and Ian walked  
  
in.  
  
" Thank god you're here Ian. I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to stay in this  
  
room for another minute!"  
  
" So I guess you'll say yes if I ask you if you want to get out of here for a bit?"  
  
" DEAR GOD YES! I've resorted to counting ceiling tiles."  
  
" Sounds pretty bad," he said as he helped his wife into a wheelchair. Throwing a  
  
robe over her shoulders, Ian pushed her out into the hallway.  
  
" So where are you taking me?"  
  
" I thought we'd go down to the café and maybe get something that you can eat."  
  
" Food sounds so good. It's a date!" Eve proclaimed as they headed for the  
  
elevators.  
  
Two minutes later they were in the café. Ian pushed his wife up to the counter and  
  
asked,  
  
" Hey Celia, you wouldn't happen to have any Ben and Gerry's in the freezer  
  
would you?"  
  
" How did you know Dr. Thornhart? I began keeping a private stock when you  
  
began working here."  
  
" Really? Is there any Cherry Garcia?"  
  
" There might just be a pint left. Let me go check," she said as she disappeared  
  
into the back room.  
  
" She keeps a private stock for you?" Eve asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
" It's nothing Eve. Honest!" he exclaimed as Celia walked back out holding a pint  
  
of Cherry Garcia in her hand. Ian handed her a five and took the ice cream.  
  
" Keep the change," he said as they headed back for the sixth floor. Instead of  
  
taking her back to her room, Ian pushed Eve into the lounge and began rifling though the  
  
cupboards.  
  
" What are you looking for? The bowls are in the cupboard on the right."  
  
" I'm not looking for bowls, I'm looking for the blender."  
  
" The blender?"  
  
" You aren't going to eat solid ice cream. There's no way your stomach could  
  
tolerate it, which is why I'm going to make you a Cherry Garcia milkshake."  
  
" Did someone say milkshake?" Toby asked as he walked in.  
  
" Toby. Have you seen the blender?"  
  
" Ian, I've been here for two weeks. I didn't even know we had a blender."  
  
" All right."  
  
" So who's the lovely lady?"  
  
" Toby, this is my wife, Eve. Eve this is Toby Mayer, the senior resident Alan  
  
hired."  
  
" Nice to meet you Toby." " Likewise," Toby replied as he walked over to the cupboards where Ian was  
  
rummaging. Without a bat of an eye, he stuck his arm inside the cupboard and  
  
immediately withdrew the blender.  
  
" Here's your blender," he said as he poured a cup of coffee and walked out.  
  
Ian had just settled Eve into her room with her milkshake when his pager went  
  
off.  
  
" Is it the ER?"  
  
" Yeah. I've got to go. Get some sleep. I'll be back later," he said as he kissed her.  
  
As he walked out of the room, he thought,  
  
" How the heck did I get so lucky?"  
  
4/29/02  
  
I've been watching Gabby all day. She seems pretty calm considering the fact her  
  
brother died in the very ER she's working in. I've got my welcome back present all  
  
planned out for her. It's going to be a very memorable day. 


	30. Thank You

Toby peeled his bloodied gloves off as he walked out of Trauma 2. He was so  
  
distraught at the moment he didn't see the orderly that was heading straight for him. They  
  
collided with a hard smack.  
  
" I'm so sorry," the orderly mumbled. " I didn't see you."  
  
" That's okay. I wasn't paying attention either," Toby said as the orderly walked  
  
into the trauma room. Toby walked out to the front desk where he ran into Ian.  
  
" Hey Toby. Did you page me?"  
  
" Yeah, but I don't need you anymore. I just pronounced a lady after twenty  
  
minutes of trying to shock her back to life."  
  
" Sounds like it was a tough case."  
  
" Yeah. She never really had a chance though."  
  
" Those are the tough ones," Ian said as he walked away. Toby rounded the corner  
  
to the nurse's station and came face to face with Gabby.  
  
" Hey Gabby."  
  
" Hey Toby. It's great to see you. How have you been?"  
  
" Pretty good."  
  
" How's Kayla? Have you seen her lately?"  
  
" Yeah. In fact we just went out on a date the other night."  
  
" A date, huh? Are you two.together?"  
  
" Maybe. We're just waiting to see if it works out."  
  
" That sounds like a pretty good plan," Gabby said as Toby's pager buzzed.  
  
" Oops. Looks like I have to go. See you later," Toby said as he started to walk  
  
away.  
  
" Toby," shouted Gabby.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I wanted to thank you for trying to save Ricky. It means a lot to me that you  
  
fought so hard to try and keep him alive."  
  
" You're welcome Gabby," Toby replied. 


	31. Mission Accomplished

Chris tried his best to contain his tiredness as he stepped onto the elevator. He had  
  
exactly six hours left in his thirty-six hour long shift. The past thirty hours had been  
  
extremely hectic. All he wanted was to catch a bit of sleep before he fell over from  
  
exhaustion. He pushed open the door to his office, unaware of the person hiding behind  
  
the door. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Chris fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I sat, waiting behind the door, hoping that Chris would soon fall into a deep  
  
sleep. The shock would wake him for a second then he would become silent forever.  
  
Ten minutes passed before I felt safe enough to approach him. Sure enough he was  
  
asleep. Carefully I slid on a pair of black gloves then rolled the crash cart over  
  
beside his bed. As quiet as possible, I turned on the paddles and gripped them in my  
  
hands, careful not to smudge Toby's fingerprints. His body jolted awake as the  
  
paddles touched his chest. Too overcome by fear to speak, he silently pleaded with  
  
his eyes to spare himself. The pleading eyes grew to the size of silver dollars as my  
  
thumbs pressed the buttons, sending off the charge. His body jerked in response  
  
then was still. Sticking my finger on his wrist, I saw he had no pulse. His heart was  
  
no longer beating either. Mission accomplished. 


	32. A Little Situation

Ian could feel the exhaustion starting to set in as he walked upstairs to the sixth  
  
floor. Since Eve had been in her coma, he had been catching sleep at small hour intervals,  
  
too worried about her to actually sleep for a long period of time. Now that he knew she  
  
would be okay, Ian could finally catch up on sleep. He opened the door to the doctor's  
  
lounge and saw that Chris's office light was turned off. Maybe he could catch a few  
  
uninterrupted hours in peace and seclusion in Ramsey's comfortable bed. Walking into  
  
the room Ian immediately collapsed onto the bed, but quickly jumped up when he  
  
realized there was a body occupying it.  
  
" Chris? I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here." Getting up, Ian walked back  
  
into the lounge and slid onto one of the empty beds. He had just closed his eyes when a  
  
high-pitched beep caused him to jolt straight up. Upon grabbing his beeper, Ian  
  
discovered that the page wasn't his, but Ramsey's.  
  
" Good," he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes again. The beeping  
  
continued. Ian pulled a pillow over his head, hoping Ramsey would waken eventually.  
  
Five minutes passed and still the beeping remained.  
  
'Chris should have answered that by now. He knows better.unless something's  
  
wrong.' Reluctantly Ian got up from the bed and walked into Chris's office again. He  
  
flicked on the light and nearly passed out from shock. There, on the bed, lay Chris with  
  
two electrical paddles lying by his side. Instantly Ian knew what had happened. Chris had  
  
been murdered. Picking up the phone on Chris's desk, Ian placed a call first to Alan  
  
Quartermaine.  
  
" Hello? Alan Quartermaine."  
  
" Alan. It's Ian. You need to call the cops. I have a little situation here."  
  
" A little situation where?"  
  
" Chris Ramsey's office. I just found his body. He's been murdered."  
  
Karen and Toby stepped off of the sixth floor elevator to find a scene of  
  
pandemonium. The doctor's lounge entrance was stuffed full of inquiring detectives. The  
  
two managed to worm their way in. Ian was sitting on the couch, as white as a ghost.  
  
Karen immediately headed for him.  
  
" Ian are you okay?"  
  
" Actually no. I feel a little light headed."  
  
" What happened?" Karen asked as she took his pulse.  
  
" All I wanted to do was sleep."  
  
" Ian, why are all the police here?" she inquired as she glanced over his shoulder  
  
and saw the door to Chris's office encircled in yellow Police tape.  
  
" Chris was murdered." Karen dropped his wrist and Toby whirled around.  
  
" Chris Ramsey?"  
  
" Do you know any other Chris?"  
  
" How?"  
  
" Electrical Paddles."  
  
" God." Karen whispered.  
  
" Did he do it?" Toby asked.  
  
" Who is he? If you're meaning the General Homicide killer, that's what they're  
  
looking at," Ian stated as Alan walked out and over to the three of them.  
  
" Is he?"  
  
" Yes. Official cause of death is murder, shock to the heart."  
  
" I've got to go," said Ian as he tried to stand, but was pushed down by Alan.  
  
" Not so fast. You aren't looking all that good."  
  
" I feel fine Alan."  
  
" Nonsense. You look like a ghost. Karen, Toby. You have my full permission to  
  
use whatever means possible to get Dr. Thornhart here down to the ER for a full work  
  
up." " Yes sir."  
  
" Ian, if I find out you've given these two trouble, I'll suspend you."  
  
" Alan, could you do me a favor? I'd like Eve to hear about Chris's death from  
  
me. Can you make sure she knows nothing until I can get to her?"  
  
" If you'll go with Toby and Karen, I'll try my best to have her secluded from the  
  
news."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
4/29/02  
  
It should be within the next few hours that Toby Mayer is arrested for the murders  
  
of Ricky Garza and Chris Ramsey. First they'll find his fingerprints on the murder  
  
weapon. Then hopefully they'll run into Frank Scanlon who will then in turn tell the  
  
nice cops about what Ian had mentioned to him earlier. They'll then obtain a search  
  
warrant and find the novel in his apartment. Score one for me. 


	33. Jack

" I'm honestly fine," Ian exclaimed.  
  
" You aren't honestly fine Ian. You're suffering from sleep deprivation not to  
  
mention anemia and dehydration. That is not fine."  
  
" Whatever. I promise you. I'll sleep, drink, and eat. Now can I go?"  
  
" It's too serious. You need IV fluids and iron supplements."  
  
" Then hook me up to an IV and give me iron pills. I really need to go see my  
  
wife."  
  
" You need more than an IV and iron pills. You need to sleep, which is why I'm  
  
admitting you," Karen said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm admitting you for sleep deprivation, severe anemia, and dehydration. You  
  
can stay with Eve for a few hours then you're going back to your room to sleep.  
  
Understood?" He nodded.  
  
Frank had just entered the ER when he ran into Karen.  
  
" Karen. I just heard. Is it true? Was there another murder?"  
  
" Yes, there was."  
  
" Who was it?"  
  
" Chris Ramsey."  
  
" Chris Ramsey? How?"  
  
" Ian found him shocked to death in his office."  
  
" Does Jack know?"  
  
" Jack. Oh god. I completely forgot about Jack. How are we going to tell him? It's  
  
not like he and Chris were extremely close, but they were still brothers."  
  
" I could look around town for him. I'm off duty."  
  
" Sounds great. Bring him back here if you find him."  
  
" Will do," Frank said as he exited.  
  
Loud rock music blared from the inside of the bike shop as Jack slid underneath  
  
an elevated Harley. There was nothing like working on a bike to wake you up in the  
  
morning. With a greasy wrench in his hand, Jack began to loosen the broken part. He  
  
heard the door open as he was inspecting the rest of the bike.  
  
" Hey. We're closed right now."  
  
" Jack, it's Frank. We need to talk." Jack dropped the wrench next to the floor  
  
then slid out.  
  
" I'm a little busy right now. Can this wait?"  
  
" No."  
  
" What is it?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed a rag to clean his hands off  
  
with.  
  
" You need to come to GH with me."  
  
" GH? Why? What's going on?"  
  
" There. There's been an accident."  
  
" An accident? Was Chris involved?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" Ian found him dead in his office."  
  
" You've got to be kidding me. Chris isn't dead. I just talked to him on the phone  
  
a few hours ago."  
  
" He is. Look, Jack. I don't want to get into it here. You need to come with me to  
  
GH. Karen will be able to tell you more there. Okay?" Jack blinked as he sat down the  
  
wrench and wiped his hands off. Grabbing his coat, he followed Frank in complete and  
  
utter shock. 


	34. Alias

Ian approached his wife's room, dragging an IV pole behind him. Inside his head,  
  
he tried to think of how exactly, he was going to tell Eve that Chris was dead. There was  
  
little time to ponder however as he came upon her room. Opening the door, Ian crept in  
  
quietly incase she was asleep. Pulling a chair up beside her bed, he planted a kiss on her  
  
check. Eve stirred then turned and looked up into his eyes.  
  
" Hey there."  
  
" Hey yourself. Did I wake you?" Ian asked.  
  
" No. I was just napping," she replied as she sat up.  
  
" That's good."  
  
" Are you okay?" she asked in alarm, glancing at the IV attached to his arm.  
  
" I'm just a little dehydrated. That's all."  
  
" I thought you said you were going to take a nap."  
  
" I was. Look, Eve. We need to talk."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Remember when you first woke up and you were asking about the comment  
  
Frank made about Ricky?"  
  
" Yes. What about Ricky?"  
  
" God. I don't know how to tell you. I'm. I'm not sure of how to."  
  
" Tell me what Ian? Is Ricky okay?"  
  
" Eve, he was murdered last week," Ian finally spat out.  
  
" Murdered? Ricky Garza? Murdered? Why? Who?" Ian was silent, a grim look  
  
upon his pale face.  
  
" Ian, what is it? Who did it?"  
  
" They. They don't really know yet."  
  
" Ian Thornhart, you're lying. I can see your ears turning red. Now tell me the  
  
truth. Who did it?"  
  
" They aren't sure of the actual person, but they know who did it."  
  
" Ian, that doesn't make any sense. How can they not have an actual suspect and  
  
still know who did it?"  
  
" The person. They don't know his real name. He's using an alias."  
  
" What's he using as his alias?"  
  
" The General Homicide Killer."  
  
Jack stumbled into the ER, still trying to make sense of what Frank had told him.  
  
He could feel the burning of the staff's eyes staring at him and tried his best to ignore the  
  
whispering that was going on.  
  
" Who's that?" one nurse asked.  
  
" It's Jack, Dr. Ramsey's brother."  
  
" Poor thing. He must feel awful."  
  
" I know. Imagine if you lost your brother. He must be feeling awful."  
  
Too shocked to come up with a reply to the secretive inquiries, Jack kept his eyes focused  
  
on the back of Frank's coat. After an awkward five minutes of following Frank, he  
  
stopped in front of Karen.  
  
" I've got him," Jack heard Frank whisper.  
  
" Okay. I'll be upstairs later if you need me," Karen said as Frank left.  
  
" What happened?" Jack asked.  
  
" Why don't we sit down? Is there anyone I can call for you?" " Karen, our parents weren't exactly around for us. Hell, they put me up for  
  
adoption."  
  
" So I guess that's a no?"  
  
" You could try our father, but it would be a one in a million chance of finding  
  
him."  
  
" I'll do that later. Do you have any questions?"  
  
" Where is he? Can I see him?"  
  
" I'm not sure if they've taken his body from the crime scene or not. Would you  
  
like to go check?" Jack nodded. 


	35. Match Found

Toby sat outside the doctor's lounge, trying to make sense of all of the craziness.  
  
Who would kill Chris Ramsey with electrical paddles? Why, after three years, would they  
  
start over again? What would possess someone to start sheer pandemonium on an  
  
innocent town? He knew one thing for sure. As soon as he got home, he was going to  
  
read up on the previous attempts. There had to be some answers for this craziness.  
  
Jack's heart lurched in his chest as Karen walked him into the doctor's lounge.  
  
From where he was standing, he could see the bright yellow tape encircling Chris's  
  
office. This was all coming true way too fast. As he approached the crime scene, a hand  
  
shot out, stopping him.  
  
" You can't go in there kid. It's a crime scene."  
  
" No shit. The victim's my brother genius."  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
" Is the body still there?" Karen asked. The officer nodded.  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this Jack? He's not going to look normal."  
  
" I need to," Jack replied as he stepped underneath the yellow Police tape.  
  
Immediately he felt short of breath as his eyes fell upon the body. His brother. Dead.  
  
Murdered. It was almost unbearable. He couldn't take it. Quickly he bent over and  
  
whispered,  
  
" I'll get him Chris. I'll find the person that did this to you and when I do, I'm  
  
going to make him pay." With that, Jack hurried back outside to meet up with Karen.  
  
4/29/02  
  
I can't stand it. When are they going to arrest Toby? The stupid PCPD  
  
wouldn't know what a murderer looked like even if it was tattooed on their  
  
foreheads. Dust the murder weapon for prints. Come on!  
  
Andy sat next to the electrical paddles dangling by Chris's bed. Maybe they'd get  
  
lucky and get some prints off this guy. Taking the sample he had just collected, he ran  
  
them into the police DNA database. Minutes later a screen popped up. 'MATCH  
  
FOUND', it read. Andy eagerly clicked the link.  
  
DNA ENTERED INTO DATABASE MATCHES THAT OF TOBY DEAN  
  
MAYER.  
  
They had him. Toby Mayer a.k.a. The General Homicide Killer. Andy stood up  
  
and exited the crime scene. He was after Toby. As he stepped out into the lobby, Andy  
  
collided with Frank.  
  
" Sorry Andy. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
" That's okay. Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for Toby Mayer. Do you  
  
know where he is?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I want to ask him some questions about the murders. Have you seen him?"  
  
" No. Last time I saw him was this afternoon after he and Ian had a run in."  
  
" Do you know what it was about?"  
  
" All I know is that Toby said something about having fair warning about the  
  
murders."  
  
" He did, did he?"  
  
" Yeah. At least that's what Ian said."  
  
" Thanks Frank," Andy said as he walked to the elevator.  
  
Toby sighed in relief as he downed a Diet Coke. The soda felt great against his parched  
  
throat. He had finally found time to take a break, his first since the beginning of his shift  
  
four hours ago. It was hard to believe he had been at GH for nearly three weeks now.  
  
With one final gulp, Toby crushed the Coke can in his hands and tossed it into a nearby  
  
garbage can. He was just about to walk across the street to get a bite to eat when a cop  
  
stepped in front of him.  
  
" Toby Mayer?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You're under arrest for the murder of Chris Ramsey."  
  
" What? I didn't kill him? Come on."  
  
" Maybe I should mention the part that goes like this, 'You have the right to  
  
remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You  
  
have the right to an attorney."  
  
Eve had just begun to fall asleep in Ian's arms when the door to her room flew  
  
open and Karen stepped in.  
  
" Here to take me away?" Ian asked.  
  
" No. You two won't believe what just happened in the ER."  
  
" What?" Eve asked as she sat up.  
  
" They just arrested Toby Mayer."  
  
" Toby? What for?"  
  
" Chris's murder."  
  
" They think Toby murdered Chris? That's impossible!" Ian exclaimed.  
  
" How do you figure? You've only known him for three weeks Ian. Since when  
  
can you profile someone as a 'non-murderer' in three weeks?"  
  
" Trust me. I know it. Toby would never kill anybody."  
  
" That's what you think. They just arrested the man Ian. Doesn't that say anything  
  
to you?"  
  
" I'm not going to argue with you about this Eve. Obviously you're still upset and  
  
you want somebody to blame. I'll come back later," Ian said as he stood and left the  
  
room. 


	36. What Am I Supposed To Do?

Toby glanced down at his hands as he sat in the cold, small cell. How did he  
  
manage to get into this situation? Why did he always wind up in trouble wherever he  
  
went? The biggest question on his mind was how exactly was he going to get out of this?  
  
Who would believe that he didn't kill Chris? Who could get him out of this? Toby's mind  
  
wandered back to the hospital. Speaking of the hospital he didn't have his insulin. He  
  
didn't fancy going into a grand mal seizure in the middle of a concrete floored jail cell.  
  
Standing up, Toby shouted,  
  
" Guard, I'd like to make my phone call now!"  
  
4/29/02  
  
THEY ARRESTED TOBY. PERFECT. EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING  
  
TO MY MASTER PLAN. I SHALL LIE LOW FOR AWHILE TO THROW  
  
EVEN MORE SUSPICION ON TOBY. FOR NOW, AU REVIOR.  
  
Ian sat in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. Toby had been  
  
arrested for Chris's murder. It was unbelievable. How could somebody so good do  
  
something so bad? There was no way he was actually responsible. The ringing of the  
  
telephone caused Ian to snap out of his current thought.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Ian, it's Toby."  
  
" Toby? Are you calling from jail?"  
  
" Where else would I be calling from?"  
  
" Good point."  
  
" Look, I need some help."  
  
" Why are you calling me?"  
  
" I figured you're the only in town that's rational enough to believe that I'm  
  
innocent."  
  
" Good figuring. I think you're innocent."  
  
" Seriously?"  
  
" Yes. Look, Toby I hardly know you, but there's one thing I'm sure of. You'd  
  
never murder anyone. Anyone that could dedicate his life to saving lives doesn't take  
  
them."  
  
" Thanks Ian. Look, if it wouldn't be any trouble to you, I need a few favors."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" One I need a lawyer. Two I need my insulin."  
  
" I'll see what I can do about the lawyer. I've got a friend whose father is a  
  
lawyer. Now about the insulin. How long can you wait?"  
  
" Not very long. Maybe three or four hours. My kit is in my locker."  
  
" All right. I'll get it to you. Hang in there."  
  
Jack tried to gather his thoughts as he wandered around the hospital. How could  
  
Chris be dead? This wasn't supposed to happen. He had just found Chris a little over two  
  
years ago. They had so much to catch up on. Chris was his remaining family, minus  
  
Henry. What was he going to do? A faint light up ahead caught his eye. Upon  
  
investigation, Jack saw that the light was coming from the hospital chapel. Deciding to go  
  
in, Jack twisted the handle and walked down the aisle. Soon after he found himself  
  
kneeling in the front row.  
  
" What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to do?" 


	37. Facology

Kevin's mind was still reeling as he flicked off the evening news. Chris Ramsey  
  
had been murdered. Victim number two. How was this happening? History wasn't  
  
supposed to be repeating itself. Who would want to hurt the town badly enough to start a  
  
mass murder spree? There had to some kind of answer. As his mind continued to wander,  
  
the clarity of his thoughts were spiraling downward. There was no way possible he could  
  
make it out of it this time with all of his sanity intact. It was hard enough the first time  
  
around. But the second? It would be a miracle if the town survived the second whirlwind.  
  
Toby had begun to nod off when a guard stepped in front of his cell and opened  
  
the door.  
  
" Mayer, get up. You've got a visitor." Toby stood as he asked,  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Your doctor?"  
  
" My doctor?"  
  
" Your facologist."  
  
" My facologist?" Toby asked.  
  
" Yeah, your facologist. Now stop wasting my time and get a move on!" the guard  
  
ordered as he led Toby down the hall.  
  
" Facologist," Toby muttered to himself. Then it hit him. Fakeologist.  
  
" Here we are," the guard said as he pushed Toby into a room and locked the door  
  
behind him.  
  
" I'm just curious Ian. What do facologists specialize in?" Toby asked as he sat  
  
down at the table.  
  
" Lying to get a person his drugs in prison. What else would they specialize in?"  
  
" Getting someone a lawyer."  
  
" Karen's working on that."  
  
" Karen. She thinks I'm innocent?"  
  
" Yeah. Her father's a great lawyer. He'll get you out of this," Ian said as he slid  
  
Toby's insulin across the table.  
  
" I'm surprised Karen let you out to bring me this."  
  
" Karen? She doesn't know I'm gone."  
  
" How'd you get here?" Toby asked as he slid a needle into his arm.  
  
" I stopped the I.V., hitched a ride on a laundry cart, hopped on the elevator, then  
  
got on a bus, and rode here."  
  
" Sounds like fun," Toby replied as he slid his case back across the table.  
  
" Hang in there. I'll be back tomorrow with the lawyer hopefully."  
  
" Thanks Ian," Toby said as the guard came in and led him away.  
  
5/5/02  
  
I've let poor Toby suffer in jail long enough. It's time I cleared his name. 


	38. Welcome Back

Kevin yawned as he shuffled to the door Tuesday morning. Who could be ringing  
  
his doorbell at seven a.m.?  
  
" Hello?" he asked as he opened the door.  
  
" I have a package for a Doctor Kevin Collins. Is he in?"  
  
" Yes. I'm Doctor Kevin Collins."  
  
" Sign here," the deliveryman ordered as he handed Kevin a slender manila  
  
envelope. Kevin signed on the dotted line then went back inside. Sitting down on the  
  
couch, he opened up the letter. A cassette tape and a letter fell out. Carefully gripping the  
  
paper so he wouldn't destroy any prints, just in case.  
  
Hello Kevin,  
  
Shocked, aren't you to be reading this letter. You thought I was in jail. What a joke.  
  
Toby Mayer, the General Homicide Killer! He's no more the killer than you my  
  
brother! Everyone thought it was solved. It's not. The fun has just begun. Take this  
  
tape immediately to the PCPD and deliver it to Mac Scorpio. It will clear Toby  
  
Mayer and address any doubts the Commissioner has about me.  
  
Toby awoke to the sound of footsteps outside of his cell. He had become  
  
accustomed to the sounds around his cell. One thing was for sure. When there were  
  
footsteps, whoever it was wouldn't be thrilled to wait for him to wake up. Quickly Toby  
  
sat up and awaited whatever harshness that would be brought upon him.  
  
" Mayer, get up."  
  
" Where do I get to go on this glorious day Jimbo?" he asked sarcastically as the  
  
guard handed him a large bag.  
  
" Home."  
  
" Home? What? I thought they thought I killed Chris."  
  
" Your name has been cleared. Doctor Collins received a tape earlier this morning  
  
along with a letter from the real killer, confessing it all. I'll let you get dressed in here.  
  
All your clothes have been cleaned. I'll give you your shoes back when you're done."  
  
With that, Jimbo exited through a metal door. Toby had found himself getting dressed  
  
faster than he ever had. He couldn't wait to get back into the outside world. Leaving the  
  
empty bag on his bed, Toby padded across the floor in his stocking feet and knocked.  
  
Jimbo produced his shoes. Quickly Toby shoved them on his feet then stood up.  
  
" Here's your wallet. All fifty-two dollars and your credit and debit cards are still  
  
inside, unused. I also have your insulin kit here."  
  
" Thanks Jimbo."  
  
" See you later Toby." With that Toby hurried out of the police station. He  
  
stopped himself for a minute as he took a deep gulp of fresh air. It felt so good to be out!  
  
After a quick stop at home for a change of clothes and his glasses, Toby drove out  
  
to GH to look for Ian. It had only been seven days that he had been locked up, but it felt  
  
like a lifetime. Everything seemed brighter than he remembered. Finally he reached the  
  
hospital. Toby parked his black Explorer in a free parking space then walked inside. The  
  
first person he came across was Karen.  
  
" Toby! You're out!"  
  
" It feels great."  
  
" What happened to your cheek?"  
  
" I picked a few fights while I was in."  
  
" Guess you're just a natural trouble maker." " Nah. The guys just didn't know what to make out of a black belted doctor in  
  
prison."  
  
" Bad combination I guess."  
  
" Yeah. Karen, tell your dad how much I appreciate his help."  
  
" I will. It's a blessing that you got cleared before trial."  
  
" Hey, is Ian around? I want to thank him for everything he did."  
  
" He should be up in Eve's room. If not, you'll find the two of them wandering  
  
the hallways."  
  
" Thanks," Toby said as he headed for the elevators.  
  
5/5/02  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow I shall strike again. Kind of a welcome back present for  
  
Toby, just like Chris's murder for Gabby. 


	39. A Creak In The Hallway

Toby knocked as he entered Eve's room. Ian motioned him to come in.  
  
" Hey Ian. What's going on?"  
  
" Toby? What are you doing here?" Ian asked in amazement as he turned around,  
  
dropping Eve's hand.  
  
" They let me off. Kevin got a letter from the real killer a few hours ago that  
  
cleared me."  
  
" That's great. Eve, did you hear that? Toby didn't kill Chris."  
  
" He's still dead," said Eve.  
  
" So how are you doing?" Toby asked, changing the subject.  
  
" I get out in two days."  
  
" I'm sorry about Chris, Eve."  
  
" I bet. You hardly knew him."  
  
" I knew him well enough to know that he loved you."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Are you going to be able to attend the services? When are they?"  
  
" The day I get out. There was a mix-up with the coroner."  
  
" Well, I'll leave you two together. Thanks again Ian," Toby said as he left the  
  
room.  
  
Gabby found herself crying as she approached Ricky's grave. An early summer  
  
breeze blew through her hair that lay flat on her bare shoulders. Kneeling down beside his  
  
headstone, she placed a bouquet of flowers in the vase adorning the granite. Quickly  
  
wiping the tears from her brown eyes, Gabby took her hands and began tracing each  
  
individual letter that was inscribed.  
  
'Ricardo Larenzo Garza' March 2nd 1980- April 23rd 2002  
  
" Hey Ricky. It's Gabby. I've got a lot on my mind so I thought I'd stop by. You  
  
always told me I could come to you if I needed anything. Well here's my time to call on  
  
you bro'. I don't know what to do with my life. Sure, I'm getting married in a few  
  
months. I just feel empty inside without you. You were my baby brother. I'm missing  
  
you. Everyone is telling me to move on. How am I supposed to move on and forget the  
  
twenty-two years that you were in my life and all of the years ahead of me when you  
  
won't be there?" A few seconds passed then the wind subsided and a bright patch of  
  
sunshine broke through into the blue clouds. Almost immediately Gabby felt the weight  
  
in her heart become less heavy.  
  
" I know. You'll be with me. I'll keep you in my heart. Thanks Ricky." With that,  
  
Gabby got up and walked away.  
  
Rafe let out a long yawn as he stretched out on the couch. Alison had left about  
  
fifteen minutes ago to make a "quick" run to the mall. With her definition of quick, he'd  
  
have enough time to catch a good action flick. Grabbing the remote, Rafe punched in the  
  
number of the HBO Action Channel. He was pleased to see that a film was getting ready  
  
to start in a few moments. With the little spare time he had, Rafe got up and walked into  
  
the kitchen. Maybe he'd fix himself a bowl of that toffee popcorn Alison had and grab a  
  
Coke out of the fridge. After finding the box of popcorn buried in a cupboard he pulled  
  
out a bag and popped it into the microwave. Rafe was just about ready to grab a soda  
  
from the fridge when he heard a creak in the hallway. Normally this won't alarm him, but  
  
with all the murders in the town, he had become extremely cautious. Closing the fridge,  
  
Rafe walked out into the hallway.  
  
" Hello? Is anyone there? Angel?" There was no answer. Rafe stepped out into the  
  
living room and was immediately knocked unconscious with a 2x4. 


	40. Slayer

He could feel the intense, throbbing pain in the back of his skull as he came to.  
  
Quickly his slayer instincts kicked in. Rafe took in his surroundings and saw that he was  
  
in the backyard of his and Alison's house. Someone had tied him to a post, his hands  
  
wrapped in rope behind his back. A pile of wood surrounded his feet. Beside him, a  
  
masked man was dumping some type of liquid all around the pile.  
  
" Who are you?" he asked.  
  
" None of your business Slayer."  
  
" What are you doing to me?"  
  
" You need to die Slayer." It wasn't until that exact moment that Rafe realized  
  
just what the man was doing. The man tied a thick black bandana around Rafe's mouth.  
  
" Say good-bye Slayer," instructed the man as he pulled out a book of matches.  
  
Rafe's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars as a match was whipped out and lit.  
  
Unimaginable pain shot through his body as the match hit the twigs and blew up in  
  
flames.  
  
" Rafe! I'm home!" Alison yelled as she entered their house.  
  
" Rafe?" she yelled again as she walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. There  
  
were no answers. From where she was standing, Alison could smell something burning in  
  
the kitchen. Walking in, she realized the scent was coming from the microwave. Opening  
  
it up, Alison found a blackened bag of popcorn. Picking it up with a pair of oven mitts,  
  
she carried it over to the trashcan and threw it out. Where was her husband? Thinking  
  
that perhaps he had decided to go out back and lay in the hammock, Alison walked out  
  
the side door. Her nostrils flared as yet another putrid smell greeted them. Something else  
  
was burning, but it didn't smell like popcorn. Alison's stomach quickly climbed through  
  
her throat as she rounded the corner of the house into the backyard. There was her  
  
husband, tied to a wooden post, surrounded in flames.  
  
The flames crept higher as Alison approached her semi-unconscious husband.  
  
" RAFE! Can you hear me? Come on Rafe!" she screamed as she dragged out the  
  
garden house and turned it on, blasting the orange-blue flames with a steady stream of  
  
water. As she tried her best to get the flames out, Alison pulled her cell phone to call 911.  
  
" Hello? 911. Do you have an emergency?" asked the operator.  
  
" You've got to help me. My husband, he's been burned very, very badly."  
  
" Is he conscious?"  
  
" Not that I know of. Please! Send an ambulance."  
  
" Address?"  
  
" 1565 Orchard Street."  
  
" Help is on its way."  
  
Alison tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over as she gripped  
  
Rafe's arm.  
  
" Come on baby. Hang on. Do you hear the sirens? They're just around the  
  
corner. Don't leave me." With that, the sirens stopped. Alison breathed a sigh of relief as  
  
she saw Frank step into the back yard.  
  
" Alison, what happened?"  
  
" I went out shopping and when I came home, I found him tied to this stake with  
  
flames surrounding his body. I put them out, but I'm afraid to get him off."  
  
" We'll get it, okay? Stand over there for a bit," he instructed as his partner  
  
walked over. Alison stumbled a few feet back from the post. " All right. Paul, untie his hands carefully. I'll get his feet. On the count of three,  
  
we'll move him to the backboard. 1.2.3." Slowly and carefully they lowered Rafe's burnt  
  
body to the ground.  
  
" Damn, his clothes are practically melted to his body. Paul, try to remove his  
  
shirt so we can dress the burns. I'll work on his jeans. All right? Alison, why don't you  
  
come over and hold his hand. Talk to him." Alison walked over and knelt beside Rafe.  
  
" Hey Rafe, it's Ali. You've got to stay with me. I need you. I love you. Imagine  
  
what it would do to me if I lost you? You can't leave me all alone in this world,  
  
especially after how hard you fought to come back to me."  
  
" Let's transport him now! He's got low respiration rates and a weak pulse." 


	41. Drowning Sorrows

" Twenty six year male burn victim. His legs are covered in mostly third degree  
  
burns and his lower torso is mainly second degree. We tubed him in the rig," Frank reeled  
  
off as they entered the ER and were met by Toby, Karen, and Ian.  
  
" Rafe?" Ian exclaimed in shock.  
  
" What happened?" Karen asked as she looked up at Frank.  
  
" Alison found him burning on a stake in their backyard."  
  
" I'm assuming it's the same guy that killed Ricky and Chris?" Toby asked.  
  
" Yeah. That's what I'm guessing. I'm going to go call the cops," Frank said as he  
  
headed for the front desk.  
  
" Hello. PCPD. How may I help you?"  
  
" I need to speak to Mac Scorpio. It's an emergency!"  
  
" All right sir. Hold on for a moment."  
  
Seconds later Mac picked up.  
  
" Commissioner Scorpio speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
" Mac, it's Frank Scanlon. You need to get down to GH as soon as possible.  
  
There's been another attempt."  
  
" Do I want to know how?"  
  
" Rafe Kovich was found in his and Alison's backyard, burning at the stake."  
  
" Don't move. I'll be over as soon as possible."  
  
Jack watched the water ripple along river as he strolled down by the woods. He  
  
couldn't go back to his house where he had been since the murder. He was going stir  
  
crazy. The other alternative was going to Chris's apartment, but there was no way he  
  
could stand being among all of the memories. It wasn't like he and Chris had one of those  
  
close brotherly relationships or anything. The fact of the matter was that Jack had come  
  
to Port Charles two years ago for one sole purpose and that was to find his brother that he  
  
had never known. During those two years, the majority of the time, the two long lost  
  
brothers had been against great odds with each other. Everything Jack had wanted to say  
  
to Chris had been thrown down the drain the day he found out his only living relative was  
  
dead. He was alone in the world and there was nobody to turn to. Taking a small stone in  
  
his hand, Jack skipped it across the river and stood up. Maybe he'd go drown his sorrows  
  
in a few martinis. It always worked for Chris.  
  
Why was this happening to them? Why was Rafe inside that room, fighting for his  
  
life? They were so happy. Why did something like this always have to happen?  
  
" Why Rafe?" Alison demanded as she glanced up at the ceiling as if she were  
  
expecting an answer. There was no reply. The door to the trauma room suddenly opened  
  
and Frank came out.  
  
" How is he?" she asked.  
  
" Alison, why don't you sit down? I'll you everything I know. Okay?" Alison  
  
nodded yes.  
  
" From what I could tell, Rafe's legs are almost completely covered in 3rd degree  
  
burns. There are a few scattered 2nd degree burns on his chest and a couple very minor  
  
ones on his hands. Alison, when I left, he wasn't breathing on his own."  
  
" Come on Rafe. You have to hold on for us. Do it for Alison. You can't leave  
  
your wife alone in this world. RAFE!" Karen screamed.  
  
" Damn it. He doesn't have a heartbeat. Charge the paddles!" ordered Toby.  
  
" Come on Rafe." 


	42. Going Back

He could feel the warmth around him as he stepped into an all white room. A  
  
bright light shone in his face. Rafe knew where he was, but he didn't want to accept it.  
  
Through the light, a tall figure emerged.  
  
" Dad," Rafe whispered as Ed stepped out, dressed in a gray suit. It was true. His  
  
father had come to take him back.  
  
" Rafe. My son."  
  
" Dad, I can't go. Please don't make me leave her again. I can't go through it  
  
again."  
  
" Rafe, you don't have to. I'm here to show you what the future holds. It's your  
  
choice whether you stay or go back."  
  
" Of course I want to go back."  
  
" You may not once you see the results."  
  
" What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
" Your recovery isn't going to be an easy one."  
  
" I don't want to see it. I don't care how tough it is. Alison and I can get through  
  
anything life throws at us. I'm going back."  
  
" Are you sure son?"  
  
" Definitely. It was great seeing you Dad."  
  
" I'll be with you son," Ed said as he snapped his fingers causing Rafe to  
  
disappear. 


	43. My Bare Two Hands

" We've got a rhythm!" announced Toby. Everyone in the room sighed.  
  
" Call the burn unit. Tell them we have a critical."  
  
" Ian, why don't you go talk with Alison? We'll stay here and finish up," Karen  
  
said. Ian shed his soiled gloves and walked outside. Alison was sitting by herself in the  
  
waiting area with a distraught look on her face.  
  
" Alison?"  
  
" How is he?"  
  
" They're taking him up to the burn unit in a bit. Alison, Rafe's legs are covered  
  
in 3rd degree burns. There are a few 2nd degree burns on his lower chest and his right hand  
  
has a small 1st degree burn. His heart stopped twice and he's also not breathing on  
  
his own." Alison choked in horror as tears spilled over her eyes.  
  
" Is there anyone I can call?"  
  
" J. Jack," she managed to say.  
  
" All right. Stay here until they're done working on him then you can go upstairs  
  
with him, okay?" She nodded.  
  
5/6/02  
  
He's still alive. I've let him suffer enough for now. He'll get it later along with all of  
  
the others.  
  
Jack sat eye level with his martini glass. He had sat this way ever since he had  
  
entered the Recovery Room. The drink had been placed in front of him, but Jack hadn't  
  
been able to bring it to his lips. Chris would have scolded him for letting a good martini  
  
go to waste. It had seemed like such a good idea earlier. Now it was as if his throat had  
  
swollen shut and he couldn't drink. Taking a five out of his wallet, Jack slapped it onto  
  
the counter and walked out. Blindly he walked into the street. Without realizing it, Jack  
  
stumbled into the hospital.  
  
Alison didn't know what she was going to do. She was on the verge of breaking  
  
down. After Ian had told her how Rafe was, it seemed as if someone had given her a  
  
cold, hard slap back into reality. Perhaps a breath of fresh air would do her some good.  
  
As she stood to go outside, she collided with Jack.  
  
" Alison? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."  
  
" God Jack. It's awful. They burnt him."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The guy that killed Chris. He got Rafe."  
  
" Is there anything I can do?"  
  
" Hold me," Alison instructed as she collapsed into his arms. All of the anger,  
  
fear, and sadness erupted from her shaking body as the steady stream of tears fell down  
  
her face.  
  
" Why Jack? Why did this happen to Rafe?"  
  
" I don't know Ali. One thing's for sure. I'm going to get this guy and when I find  
  
him, I'm going to kill him with my bare two hands." 


	44. Odds Are

'Knock, knock'  
  
" Hang on!" Lucy shouted as she put down a fashion magazine.  
  
'Knock-knock'  
  
" I said hang on! Geeze. Give a girl a chance to get to the door why don't you?"  
  
she asked as she ripped the door open to find Ian standing on her porch.  
  
" Ian? What are you doing here?"  
  
" You need to come with me. There's been an accident."  
  
" An accident? Who?"  
  
" Rafe."  
  
" Rafe? What happened?"  
  
" I really don't want to tell you right now. We've got to hurry."  
  
" Ian. You're hiding something from me, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
" There was an attempt on his life."  
  
" What did that sick monster do to my cousin?"  
  
" Alison found Rafe in their backyard, burning at the stake."  
  
" Oh god. Is he?"  
  
" No, but his injuries are very severe. There's a chance that the burns could kill  
  
him."  
  
" Does Alison know?"  
  
" About the possibility of her husband dying? No. I didn't have the heart to tell  
  
her."  
  
" Is she alone right now?"  
  
" No, Jack Ramsey is with her."  
  
" That's good."  
  
" Are you coming with me?"  
  
" Yeah," Lucy said as she grabbed her coat and headed to Ian's car.  
  
" I want to see him Jack," Alison said as she broke away from Jack's body. She  
  
wiped a few tears from her stinging red eyes as they reacted to the light.  
  
" Ali, are you sure? It sounds like he's in pretty bad shape."  
  
" I need to see my husband Jack."  
  
" All right. I'll go find a nurse and see what's going on. Will you be okay alone?"  
  
asked Jack.  
  
" Yeah. Go see what you can find out. I'll stay here and wait," Alison said as she  
  
sat back down in the uncomfortable plastic chair that she had been occupying earlier.  
  
How was she going to get through this?  
  
Lucy wasn't sure of what exactly she was looking for as she entered the ER.  
  
Perhaps it was a miracle. Maybe she had just dreamt the whole conversation with Ian.  
  
Dreams set into reality however when she spied an extremely distraught Alison.  
  
" Alison?"  
  
" Lucy."  
  
" How is he?"  
  
" Not very well. Jack just left to see if I could go in to see him."  
  
" Do you two want to see him?" Ian asked as he walked up.  
  
" Could we?" Alison asked.  
  
" Sure. Just let me tell you what's going on. First of all, Rafe's in a coma. He isn't  
  
breathing on his own, which isn't all too surprising considering the smoke he must have  
  
inhaled. His heart also stopped twice while we were working on him. He's got a normal  
  
rhythm now. Rafe's legs are covered with 3rd degree burns. He has a few second degree  
  
burns on his lower chest and a small first degree burn on his right hand."  
  
" Will he be able to make a full recovery?" Lucy asked in a skeptical voice.  
  
" I'm really not the one to be telling you this. The two of you will want to speak  
  
with his burn specialist, Mike Carson."  
  
" What's your professional opinion?"  
  
" I know this isn't what you want to hear, but his chances are slim. Even if he  
  
does wake up from the coma, the odds that he'll regain full use of his legs isn't good. His  
  
recovery would be a long and painful one. If Rafe DOES awake, he'll probably be  
  
paraplegic."  
  
" Are you telling me that my husband may never walk again?"  
  
" Yes, Alison. I am."  
  
" I don't believe you. He's going to walk again. Just you wait," she said.  
  
" It's great that you have that attitude Alison," Ian said as he stood and led Lucy  
  
and Alison to Rafe's room. 


	45. Deja Vu

It was like déjà vu as Jack stepped around a corner of the ER. There in front of  
  
him was Toby Mayer, the sick son of a bitch that murdered his brother. All of the rage  
  
Jack had held back exploded. One moment he was frozen to the ground, the next he had  
  
his hands fixated around Toby's neck.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Who..Are..You?"  
  
" Who am I? Does the last name Ramsey ring a bell?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I'm Chris's baby brother Jack. You killed my brother. Why are you here?"  
  
" They. Let. Me. Go. The. Real. Killer. Sent. Kevin. A. Letter. And. Confessed."  
  
" Seriously?" Jack asked as Toby's face turned to a deep shade of red.  
  
" Yes. Now. Can. You. Let. Me. Go? I. Can't. Breathe."  
  
" I don't care what the police say. You're still the one responsible," Jack  
  
whispered as he tossed Toby against a wall and walked away.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours that passed slowly through  
  
three long days of waiting. Lucy and Alison had kept a constant vigil at Rafe's bedside  
  
only leaving in shifts to shower and eat. It had been three of the toughest days in Alison's  
  
life. She sat holding his hand while Lucy went home to check on Christina and Serena. A  
  
large crystal sat on the bedside table; it was some weird 'psychic' thing of Lucy's that  
  
was supposed to feed off good omen and luck. Frankly, it was freaking her out. Sure, she  
  
was used to 'un-natural' things. Hell her husband was a vampire slayer. How un-natural  
  
was that? Vampire slaying wasn't exactly a common job. Disturbed by the silence,  
  
Alison began talking to Rafe.  
  
" Hey Rafe. It's Ali. Ian said that you could hear what I'm saying so I thought I'd  
  
give it a whirl. Lucy and I have been taking turns staying with you. Lucy has her wacky  
  
crystals here. She told me she's also doing tarot at home when I'm here. That stuff scares  
  
me. I let her do it though because we need a miracle Rafe. We need you to come back to  
  
us. We need you here with us. We," Alison stopped in mid-sentence as she felt something  
  
squeeze her hand. Looking up, she saw Rafe's eyes flutter open.  
  
" Rafe? Can you hear me?" He nodded.  
  
" Look. I need to go find someone to help you. Okay? I'll be back in a minute,"  
  
she said as she kissed his forehead and ran out of the room. He was awake. Her husband  
  
was awake.  
  
For a hospital, Alison found it funny that there was no one to be of service to her  
  
as she raced through the halls. Finally she came upon Ian and Eve standing at the  
  
elevators.  
  
" Ian!"  
  
" Alison? What's going on?" Ian asked as he broke away from Eve.  
  
" He's awake."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yeah. He looked me straight in the eyes."  
  
" All right. Eve, this may take awhile. Do you want me to call a taxi or do you  
  
want to wait here?"  
  
" I'll wait here."  
  
" Okay. I'll be back in a bit," he said as he ran off with Alison.  
  
" So you finally decided to come back to us?" Ian asked as he stood beside Rafe. " Alison wouldn't shut up," Rafe whispered in a scratchy voice, a result from the  
  
tube that had just been pulled from his throat.  
  
" Does anything hurt?"  
  
" My hand and my chest."  
  
" What about your legs? Do they hurt too?"  
  
" Why should they hurt?"  
  
" Do you remember how you got here?" questioned Ian.  
  
" I was going to watch a movie on HBO and make some popcorn. I was getting a  
  
Coke from the fridge when I heard a noise. Someone hit me from behind. I was in the  
  
backyard. There was wood at my feet. Then it got hot. My." Rafe paused in mid sentence.  
  
" Your what?"  
  
" My legs. I can't feel my legs." 


	46. I Can't Do This

Alison's heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.  
  
" I can't feel my legs," Rafe repeated. This wasn't happening. First he was burnt.  
  
Now he was paralyzed.  
  
" I was afraid of this," stated Ian.  
  
" Why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
" The burns on your legs are quite severe. They're covered mostly in third degree  
  
burns. Because of this, your legs have basically become dead weights."  
  
" So you're basically telling me I can't walk?"  
  
" Even if you could walk, the pain would be too unbearable to stand."  
  
" I want to see them."  
  
" Excuse me?" asked Ian in a puzzled voice.  
  
" My legs. I want to see my legs."  
  
" Are you sure?" wondered Alison who had been speechless for the majority of  
  
the time.  
  
" I'm sure," Rafe replied as Ian began peeling off the dressings.  
  
" All right. Let me help you up," he said as he pulled off the last bandage.  
  
Alison was speechless as she glanced at Rafe's now horribly disfigured legs. They  
  
were a repulsive yellowish, reddish color. The skin was peeling and crinkled. She  
  
couldn't look at her husband. It made her sick.  
  
" I've got to go. I can't do this," she exclaimed as she ran out of the room.  
  
" Go after her!" Rafe ordered Ian. Dropping the bandages in his hands, Ian shot  
  
out of the room after Alison, stopping just long enough to have a nurse page Toby to re-  
  
apply the dressings.  
  
Alison struggled to breathe as climbed up the flight of stairs to the roof. She  
  
couldn't be anywhere near Rafe. She couldn't look at her husband without breaking  
  
down. What was she going to do? They had just been married. True, their love had been  
  
in existence long before that and they had seen their fair share of ups and downs, but this?  
  
How could she deal with the fact that her husband may never walk again? Thinking of  
  
Rafe being paralyzed for the rest of his life with the horrible scarring and burns scared  
  
Alison.  
  
" Why is this happening?" she cried out as she climbed upon a picnic table and  
  
sat. A sudden, strong gust of wind ruffled Alison's long blonde ponytail as the door to the  
  
roof opened and Ian stepped out.  
  
" There you are," he simply said  
  
Why did you run out so suddenly?"  
  
" I can't see him like that," Alison replied.  
  
I can't look at the burns. I can't stand it that he can't feel his legs. I can't stand  
  
that he may never walk again. Ian, I can't stand that my husband may be paralyzed for  
  
life. This isn't how it's supposed to be happening!" she exclaimed in a rush as she broke  
  
down.  
  
" Shh. It's okay," Ian said in a reassuring voice as he embraced Alison's shaking  
  
body.  
  
" It's not okay!" she screamed. "My husband's legs are covered in burns. He may  
  
never walk again. That's not okay to me."  
  
" Alison, look at me. If there was ever a time in your marriage, this is the time  
  
that Rafe needs you most. He's going to be going through living hell in the next few  
  
weeks and he needs someone strong to be by his side. He's not going to be able to do this  
  
alone." " I don't know if I can be with him right now. Heck, look at what just happened!"  
  
" Alison, it doesn't matter whether you can be with him. You have to be with him.  
  
He needs your strength and your encouragement to live. Even if your heart isn't in it,  
  
Rafe needs to believe that it is. Do you understand me? I know it's hard to face the  
  
physical facts, but it's something that's going to have to happen sooner or later. These are  
  
the experiences that make or break a marriage. I'm not telling you it's going to be an easy  
  
ride. Rafe's scared. You're scared. Be scared with each other. Do this for your husband  
  
Alison. Come back inside with me and be with your husband," he said as he dried her  
  
tears with the palms of his hands.  
  
" I'm going to try for Rafe. I'm not saying that it's going to work out, but I'm  
  
going to try," declared Alison as she got up off the table and went back inside. 


	47. Where Do We Go

" Do you need anything for the pain?" Toby asked as he finished wrapped Rafe's  
  
legs in cold compresses.  
  
" No. I can take it."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Obviously you don't know what I used to do for a living. Pain isn't a concern  
  
with me," Rafe said as he glanced out the window and saw Alison standing by the door.  
  
" All right. I'll be back later," Toby replied as he left the room. Alison entered.  
  
Rafe took note of the tearstains on her cheeks.  
  
" You're back."  
  
" You sound surprised," Alison commented as she took his hand.  
  
" It's just that when you ran out of here I thought you wouldn't be back."  
  
" Why would you think that? Rafe, I love you. I'm going to stick by your side  
  
every second."  
  
" I like the sound of that," he said as Alison bent in and kissed him.  
  
Ian had just finished filling out a stack of paper work when Mac Scorpio walked  
  
up.  
  
" Ian."  
  
" Mac. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I heard Rafe Kovich is awake. Is there any chance I can talk to him about the  
  
attempt on his life?"  
  
" He's been through quite an ordeal. Go easy on him. Toby, why don't you take  
  
Mac back to Rafe's room," Ian said.  
  
" Sure. Why not? Right this way sir," Toby instructed as Ian walked over to the couch where his wife was sitting.  
  
" What do you say we go pick up our son and go home?"  
  
" That sounds great!" Eve replied as they stepped in the elevator.  
  
" Can we come in?" Toby asked as he stepped into Rafe's ICU room with Mac  
  
behind him.  
  
" Sure," Rafe said. Alison slid carefully onto the bed, making room so Mac could  
  
sit down.  
  
" Rafe, my name is Mac Scorpio. I'm the Police Commissioner. I was wondering  
  
if I could ask you some questions."  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" Did you get a good look at this person?"  
  
" It was a guy, about six foot tall or so. It was weird cause he had on all black and  
  
it's summer. He had on a black toboggan and sunglasses. His skin was tanned. There was  
  
a bit of a lingering accent. The funniest thing was he kept calling me Slayer, like he knew  
  
me."  
  
" So it is a man."  
  
" Yes. Anything else?" Rafe asked as he began to cough.  
  
" Not right now," Toby said as he ushered Mac out.  
  
" You're going to rest, doctor's orders. I don't want to hear one of those tough  
  
guy speeches about how you aren't tired. You just woke up from a three-day coma.  
  
Alison, why don't you come with me and let him sleep?"  
  
" Okay. Rafe, I'll be back later."  
  
" I love you Angel."  
  
" I love you too," Alison replied as she kissed Rafe on the cheek. Gathering up  
  
her purse and coat, she followed Toby out into the hallway.  
  
" Where we do we go from now?"  
  
" Well, we'll give the legs a few more days to heal. After that we'll begin doing  
  
skin graphs on both Rafe's legs and his chest. That whole process will take anywhere  
  
between one to two weeks."  
  
" After that. I mean, what will they do for the paralysis?"  
  
" There's really no telling how long the paralysis could last. He could be  
  
paralyzed for a week, a month, a few months, a year, maybe even years. Until then, Rafe  
  
will take physical therapy classes to keep his upper body strength. They will also teach  
  
him to learn how to cope with being a paraplegic."  
  
" When can he come home?"  
  
" Let's cross that bridge when we get there. There's still a risk of infection and  
  
other complications," Toby said as his pager set off.  
  
" I've got to go. Page me or Ian if you need anything."  
  
" Thanks," Alison said as she went off in search of a pay phone to call Lucy on. 


	48. What The Future Brings Rafe's POV

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah. I haven't done one of these in a long while. I don't own PC or any of the characters. I do however own Toby Mayer, Kayla Rowan, Lenny the bartender, Paul the paramedic, and Jimbo the prisonguard.  
  
'I can finally stop acting brave. She's gone. I don't have to be fearless. The truth is I'm  
  
scared. I'm scared about not being able to feel my legs. I'm scared about being paralyzed.  
  
Does that sound funny? I guess to someone ordinary it would, but to me, it sounds  
  
perfectly natural. I mean, one day here I am a vampire slayer, married to the most  
  
beautiful woman in the world. The next, I'm paralyzed from the waist down, my legs  
  
covered in hideous burns. Did I do something to piss off the 'Big Man Upstairs'? What  
  
did I do to deserve this? It hurts so badly. I'm so used to being the tough guy, but every  
  
inch that I move causes me agonizing pain. Why couldn't I have told Toby the truth?  
  
Why couldn't I tell him it hurts? Is this my punishment for coming back? Unbelievable  
  
pain. I know what you said. "It's going to be hard son." Well if this is hard, then I can't  
  
wait to see what the future brings.'  
  
**This chapter is from Rafe's P.O.V. Occasionally I'll slip these in to show some insight** 


	49. Alive

Lucy sighed as she sank into the overstuffed couch in the living room. She was so  
  
exhausted. Between staying at the hospital with Rafe, taking care of Christina, and  
  
dealing with the fact that a crazed killer was on the loose, killing people because her  
  
husband decided to write a murder mystery, Lucy was completely frazzled. Thankfully  
  
Christina had settled herself in front of the T.V., watching her favorite cartoon, giving  
  
Lucy a chance to relax. She had just closed her eyes when the telephone rang.  
  
" I got it, I got it!" Christina shouted as she jumped up from the floor and ran for  
  
the phone.  
  
" Remember to ask who it is," Lucy instructed as the four year old picked up the  
  
receiver.  
  
" Hello? Who is this?"  
  
" Christina? It's Alison. Can I talk to your mom? It's important."  
  
" Okay. Mommy, it's Alison. She says it's important." Lucy immediately grabbed  
  
the phone from Christina, instantly awake.  
  
" Alison? What's going on?"  
  
" He's awake."  
  
" Rafe's awake?! OHMIGOSH!"  
  
" Lucy, calm down. It's not all good news." Lucy felt her heart drop.  
  
" What?"  
  
" He can't feel his legs."  
  
" Are they sure?"  
  
" Yes. Can you come out? I don't know what to do."  
  
" I'd come, but Kevin's not home and I have Christina by myself." " Bring her with you. I bet it would make Rafe happy."  
  
" Are you sure? Is he well enough for a visit from her?"  
  
" We'll find out. See you soon?"  
  
" Yeah," Lucy said as she hung up.  
  
" Mommy, what did Alison want?"  
  
" Remember when Mommy told you that Rafe got hurt really bad and that he was  
  
asleep?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Well Rafe's awake and Alison wanted to know if we wanted to go see him.  
  
Would you like that?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Then come on. Let's go!" Lucy said in a voice filled with fake excitement.  
  
" It feels great to be home!" Eve exclaimed as she stepped into the apartment with  
  
Ian close behind her, pushing Danny's stroller.  
  
" I bet. Why don't you rest for a bit while I put Danny down?"  
  
" Ian, I've spent a month resting. That's the last thing I want to do!"  
  
" Eve, if you want to go to the viewing tonight, you'll rest. Understood?"  
  
" I'll rest on one condition. Will you join me when you're done with Danny?"  
  
" Of course. What man would turn down napping with his wife? I'll be just a few  
  
minutes." With that, Ian walked down the hallway to his son's room while Eve grabbed a  
  
quilt from the couch and wandered out onto the porch. She sat down on a large wicker  
  
couch and starred out over the balcony. A sweet summer breeze lingered in the air,  
  
causing Eve to yawn. Stretching out on the sofa, she closed her eyes with a smile.  
  
Everything was going right. She was home with her husband. She was alive. 


	50. Crossed Over

Lucy stepped out of the elevator with Christina attached to her hand. She was  
  
anxious to find Alison to get the latest on Rafe. The sixth floor was practically empty  
  
though, minus Frank and Karen who were talking at the counter.  
  
" Hey Lucy. I guess you heard about Rafe," Karen said.  
  
" Yeah. Alison called a little bit ago and told us to stop by for a bit."  
  
" I think he's resting, but we can check."  
  
" Is it all right if I have Christina with me? Kevin wasn't home and I had to bring  
  
her."  
  
" You can't take her into the ICU. She's too young and Rafe's immune system is  
  
very weak. She could be carrying something of some sort. If you'd like, Frank and I  
  
would watch her."  
  
" That would be great. Christina, sweetie, Mommy is going to go see Rafe. Will  
  
you stay here?"  
  
" Yeah. Mommy, tell him I love him. Okay?"  
  
" Okay sweet pea. See you soon," Lucy said as she walked off.  
  
Alison had just begun to nod off beside Rafe's bed when the door opened and  
  
Lucy stepped inside.  
  
" Hey Lucy."  
  
" Hey. Did I wake you?"  
  
" Not really. I was just nodding off. Where's Christina?"  
  
" Frank and Karen have her. So how is he?"  
  
" Sleeping for the moment."  
  
" What about his legs? I know you said he can't feel them, but." " Lucy, just because I look asleep doesn't mean I'm deaf," Rafe replied.  
  
" Sorry Cos. You know how I am."  
  
" Yeah I do," he answered with a cough.  
  
" So how are you doing?"  
  
" Just swell considering the fact."  
  
" Well I guess that's good. So what made you decide to come back to us?"  
  
Rafe hesitated before he replied.  
  
" Angel, my throat's dry. Could you go get me some ice chips or something?"  
  
" Sure. I'll be right back," Alison answered as she stood up and left.  
  
" So why'd you just suddenly send your wife off?" Lucy asked as she sat down.  
  
" Because I need to tell you the truth."  
  
" What truth?"  
  
" About how I came back."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" When the accident happened and they were trying to bring me back, I was  
  
already gone."  
  
" Gone in what sense?"  
  
" Gone as in I saw the white light and followed it. Lucy, I was dead. I crossed over."  
  
" So how did you wind up back here with us?"  
  
" Ed, my father was waiting for me. He told me that it was my choice. Either I  
  
could go back down to Earth and live out the harsh and painful future or I could stop  
  
fighting and stay in Heaven."  
  
" So you came back here." " No questions asked. Ed 'zapped' me back here pronto," said Rafe as Alison  
  
stepped back into the room, a cup of ice in her hands. 


	51. Daughter

" All done?" Karen asked as Christina stepped down from the water fountain.  
  
" Yup," she answered, wiping her mouth.  
  
" Can I leave for a little bit? I need to help some sick people."  
  
" Sure. I like Frank," Christina said with a smile on her face.  
  
" I'll come find you two in a little while," Karen said as she walked away.  
  
" So Christina, what do you want to do?"  
  
" I wanna go see Rafe. Please? I really wanna see him."  
  
" Well why don't we go find someone and ask them?" asked Frank as Christina  
  
latched onto his hand and began toddling beside him. The two hadn't gone very far when  
  
they ran into Toby.  
  
" Hey Toby. Got a minute?"  
  
" Yeah sure. Is this your daughter?" Frank felt his heart leap in his chest as Toby  
  
spoke the word daughter. It pained him to answer.  
  
" No. She's not."  
  
" Sorry. She looks a lot like you." Changing the subject Frank said,  
  
" What's Rafe Kovich's situation? Is he allowed visitors?"  
  
" ICU standard rules. Only family."  
  
" What about this little one? She's his cousin."  
  
" She's too young."  
  
" There's no way you could bend the rules just this once? All it has to be is for a  
  
minute or so."  
  
" No," Toby responded. " Christina?" Frank asked. Knowing what was being asked of her, Christina  
  
pouted her lips.  
  
" Please?!"  
  
" Oh, all right. You can hold her up to the window. No actual contact. Okay?"  
  
" Is that okay Christina? Do you want to wave at Rafe through the window?" The  
  
little girl bobbed her head up and down, causing her curls to bounce. Toby smiled as he  
  
led them to the ICU.  
  
Lucy was in the middle of telling Rafe a story about Christina when a knock on  
  
the window caused them to look up. There stood Frank, holding Christina in his arms.  
  
The four year old was smiling as she waved to them. Gathering up his strength, Rafe  
  
raised his un-burned hand and waved back. Christina giggled as she blew him a kiss. He  
  
managed a smile as he blew her a kiss back. And then she was gone.  
  
" Well wasn't that cute?" Alison commented as she turned back to Rafe.  
  
" Yeah," Rafe said.  
  
" She loves her cousin," Lucy remarked.  
  
" Sorry to interrupt, but I feel tired. Why don't you guys leave for a while and get  
  
some rest of your own?"  
  
" Are you sure Rafe?" asked Alison.  
  
" I'm positive. I'll be all right alone."  
  
" Okay. I love you," Alison stated as she bent down and kissed his forehead.  
  
Standing up, she grabbed her purse and exited with Lucy. 


	52. Empty Hearted RAFE'S POV

'I'm finally alone. It's driving me crazy to be around them. I know, they're supposed to  
  
love me, but they're normal. Don't they get it? They keep talking about life like nothing  
  
happened, but here I am paralyzed. Hello? Something's not right here! It's stranger, you  
  
know. When Christina showed up, it made my heart feel happy. It made me forget about  
  
the fact that I can't walk for a few moments. Then she left. My heart felt empty like it is  
  
now. Why is this happening to me? I feel empty like there's nothing to live for. Damn It  
  
ED! Why didn't I listen to you? Why didn't I look at the future?' 


	53. I Guess This Is It

" How long was I asleep?" Eve asked as she stumbled inside to find Ian sitting at  
  
the counter, dressed in a dark suit. Danny sat upon his lap wearing a sweater and khakis.  
  
"A good four hours."  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
" Almost six. Don't worry. The viewing doesn't start until seven."  
  
" That's an hour from now! I've got to get ready!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Eve! Don't rush yourself! We'll there in plenty of time, all right? Take your  
  
time."  
  
" Ian, never tell a woman to take her time! I'll be ready in fifteen minutes," Eve  
  
said as she headed for the bedroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes came and Eve hadn't come out of the bedroom. Ian started to  
  
become extremely concerned as the digital clock on the stove rolled over to 6:20. At six  
  
twenty-five, he put Danny down in the playpen, grabbed his cell phone, ready to call 911,  
  
and headed for their bedroom. Opening the door, he was extremely relieved to find Eve  
  
asleep on the bed. She was dressed in a simple maroon dress. Her hair, neatly  
  
straightened, was fanned out on the comforter. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to  
  
wake her, but Ian knew that she would kill him if he didn't get her up.  
  
" Hey beautiful, time to wake up," he whispered in Eve's ear, causing her stir.  
  
" Did I fall asleep?"  
  
" Yeah. Look, Eve if you're too worn out to go, let me know. We don't have to  
  
go."  
  
" Yes we do," said Eve as she sat up.  
  
I'm ready. Can we leave now?" " Now? It's only a ten minute drive."  
  
" I wanted to make a stop at the liquor store."  
  
Jack sat waiting outside the viewing room. The directors were making some last  
  
minute "arrangements" with the room and suggested that he stayed in the lobby until they  
  
came for him. It was all right with Jack. He hadn't seen Chris since the day they found  
  
him murdered and his heart didn't desire watching them wheel his brother around in a  
  
casket. Glancing at his watch, Jack saw that it was six thirty-five. In less than twenty-five  
  
minutes he'd have to put on the false smile he had grown accustomed to in the past few  
  
days, nod, and tell everyone that he was doing okay when he really wasn't.  
  
Alison hesitated as she parked her car outside the funeral home. She knew she  
  
should be sitting with her husband, but in her heart, everything felt right. Pulling the keys  
  
out of the ignition, she grabbed her purse and walked up to the front door. She was doing  
  
the right thing.  
  
Jack heard the door swing open. Not now. It was too soon. He couldn't deal with  
  
it.  
  
" Jack?" a familiar voice asked as someone rounded the corner.  
  
" Alison? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Jack as Alison entered.  
  
" I couldn't leave my best friend by himself on a night like this, could I?"  
  
" Ali, your husband is in a coma and you're here with me?"  
  
" It's okay, Rafe's awake."  
  
" He is?"  
  
" Yeah. He sent Lucy and I away so I figured I'd come support my best friend."  
  
" Alison, you don't have to do this," Jack said. " Yes I do Jack Aaron Ramsey. You stayed with me the night Rafe was burned  
  
and didn't leave my side until I told you to go. Now I'm going to do the same for you.  
  
Understand?"  
  
" Thanks so much. It means a lot," Jack replied as the two funeral directors came  
  
out from the room.  
  
" Mr. Ramsey, would you like to go in now? We're finished." Jack nodded as he  
  
took Alison's hand. Together they walked into the room. At the far side sat the casket.  
  
" Are you ready to do this?" Alison asked.  
  
" As ready as I'll ever be," Jack replied as he stepped up to the casket. Chris was  
  
wearing his favorite suit. After all the makeup and "prepping" he barely recognized his  
  
brother.  
  
" I guess this is it Chris. I love you and I'll miss you like crazy. You hear me? I'm  
  
gonna miss you." With that Jack stood up and turned to Alison.  
  
" I'm ready. They can start letting them in." 


	54. Losing My Marbles

Eve took a deep breath as she and Ian entered the funeral home. Ian carried Danny  
  
while she firmly grasped a bottle of vodka. Eve could see it now. If Chris were alive he'd  
  
be saying,  
  
" Lambert, what the hell are you doing taking alcohol into a funeral home?"  
  
Hell he wouldn't say that. He'd probably sit with her in the parking lot and drink it  
  
straight from the bottle! What was she thinking? Ian's voice brought her out of her  
  
daydreaming.  
  
" Eve, we're here. Do you want to go in?" She nodded. The three of them entered  
  
the room marked Dr. Christopher Ramsey. A small line had all ready begun to form.  
  
Spotting Frank and Karen near the end, they wandered over.  
  
" Hey guys."  
  
" Eve! You're here."  
  
" Where else would I be?" Eve asked as she hugged Karen.  
  
" At home resting."  
  
" I've had enough rest. So how long have you guys been here?"  
  
" About ten minutes. I see you brought the vodka," Karen remarked.  
  
" Yeah. We had to stop at two different places before I found the right brand."  
  
" I brought something too," Karen said as she reached into her purse and  
  
withdrew a bag of marbles.  
  
" Oh my god. Those aren't 'the marbles' are they?" Eve asked in surprise.  
  
" Yeah, the one and only 'marbles.'" Karen replied.  
  
" Are you serious? I thought Chris threw those away!"  
  
" Hold on a minute! I think I'm losing my marbles. What's up with 'the  
  
marbles'?" Ian asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
" Should we let them in on the secret?" Karen asked.  
  
" I guess," Eve replied.  
  
" All right. I know this is going to sound a little sick, but when we were interns,  
  
we collected 'items' from patients if you know what I mean. Well Chris started a marble  
  
collection and we all joined in eventually. Soon we had a pretty good collection going.  
  
Sometimes, when we all had late shifts, we'd sit around the lounge and shoot marbles. Of  
  
course we washed them off. I guess you could say they're a part of our past. There's also  
  
a bit of an inside joke with them, but we'd have to kill you if we told you," completed  
  
Karen. Frank and Ian stood, still looking puzzled. With little time for thought, the line  
  
shuffled forward and the foursome were face to face with Jack and Alison.  
  
" Jack, we're sorry."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" We were wondering if we could put some gifts in the casket," asked Karen as  
  
she began to tear up.  
  
" Go ahead," Jack said, stepping aside. Eve gently placed the bottle of vodka by  
  
Chris's side. Standing up, she took her first glance at his body. He looked peaceful, too  
  
peaceful. It was so unusual to see Chris quiet! She could feel the tears start to brim, but  
  
she refused to let them spill over. Not here. Not in front of her friends. 


	55. Not Now

While Eve was paying her respects to Chris, Ian wandered over to Alison.  
  
" Alison! I'm surprised that you're not with Rafe."  
  
" He told Lucy and I to leave and get some rest. Besides, I owe it to Jack. He was  
  
there for me when Rafe was hurt. I want to be here for him."  
  
" That's sweet. Speaking of Rafe, how is he? I didn't have a chance to check up  
  
on his after I left."  
  
" It's strange. He's taking it almost too well. You know, it's like it's not my Rafe  
  
lying in that bed. He's different."  
  
" Give him some time Alison. He'll come around."  
  
" I'll try my best. Look thanks for coming. I think it means a lot to Jack that so  
  
many people care."  
  
" No problem. I'll see you later. I best be taking my wife elsewhere before she  
  
gets too tired," Ian said as he walked back to where Eve was standing. Quietly he took  
  
her elbow. She willingly allowed him to take her away.  
  
Toby opened the window in the lounge as he slid down the wall and sat beneath  
  
it. The darkness of the room matched his unstable mood. He had been all right until he  
  
had received the voicemail from Max, his old neighbor. At one point in the past they had  
  
been friends until Justin. Max had been there. He had made Justin get in the car. Now he  
  
was calling Toby, rudely reminding him that his brother's anniversary was rapidly  
  
approaching. Everything had been going fine until he remembered. There, in the dark,  
  
Toby saw the day flash through his mind. He was seventeen. Justin was twenty. Toby had  
  
been sitting in the living room watching MTV when he heard the screeching tires in front  
  
of their house. Toby had jumped up and ran to the window just in time to see Justin fall to  
  
the ground and a gun disappear into the car. He and his mother raced out. Justin died in  
  
their arms, his green eyes staring up at the sky. He didn't need to be dealing with this.  
  
Not now. 


	56. How Do You Live?

Rafe awoke the next morning unaware of his surroundings. He was alone in a bed  
  
that wasn't his and Alison's. The room was drably decorated. Alison would have gone  
  
crazy. She always said that too much brown was bad for a room. Taking a closer look  
  
around, Rafe saw that there was a T.V. mounted in the corner. They didn't have a T.V. in  
  
their room. Finally his eyes fell upon the I.V. that was attached to his arm. He was in the  
  
hospital, but why? Rafe tried to sit up, but an unbelievable wave of dizziness overcame  
  
him. Slowly he tried again and this time succeeded. Maybe a drink of water would make  
  
him feel better. Lifting the blankets off his legs, Rafe struggled to move. What was  
  
wrong? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his legs to budge. He was just about  
  
ready to give up when a flash of silver caused him to turn his body to the left. A  
  
wheelchair sat in the corner. Why would he need a wheelchair? Lying back down, he  
  
tried to put two and two together. He was still thinking when Alison walked in.  
  
" Hey sweetie."  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Is something wrong? You seem quiet."  
  
" Angel, why can't I feel my legs?"  
  
Jack sat on the ground, staring at the firmly packed down sod that was his  
  
brother's grave. It was all over. A little over two hours ago, the caretakers had lowered  
  
the casket into the ground. Jack had busied himself in the chapel while they buried Chris.  
  
After they were finished, he went back outside. He didn't want to leave. He couldn't  
  
leave.  
  
He had been sitting there for nearly three hours when he heard a set of footsteps  
  
behind him. Whirling around, Jack found Gabby approaching him. What was she doing  
  
there?  
  
" Hey Jack."  
  
" Gabby, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I thought I'd check up on you."  
  
" How did you know I'd be here?"  
  
" The day they buried Ricky I stayed at the cemetery for nearly five hours."  
  
" So I'm not crazy?"  
  
" No."  
  
" So what are you doing here?"  
  
" I wanted to come to the funeral, but unfortunately I had to go out of town to  
  
make some wedding plans."  
  
" That's okay. It wasn't anything special."  
  
" Nonsense. Believe it or not Jack, I cared about Chris. I know that's hard to  
  
believe, but it's true. Plus I know what you're going through. I went through the exact  
  
same stuff when Ricky was murdered. Believe it or not, it does get easier."  
  
" How can you say that when Ricky's only been dead for two weeks?"  
  
" I don't know why I'm accepting it so easily. Perhaps I'm still grieving and the  
  
full impact hasn't hit me yet."  
  
" Gabby, how do you wake up every morning knowing that he's gone? How do  
  
you have the will to live when you know you're never to see your brother again?"  
  
" Answer me Angel. Why can't I feel my legs?" Rafe demanded as Alison sat  
  
down beside his bed.  
  
" You don't remember what happened?" she asked. " I remember what happened, but I don't know why I'm here."  
  
" So you're saying you remember being um attacked?"  
  
" Every single minute of it."  
  
" Do you remember the conversation we had with Ian a few days ago when you  
  
woke up?"  
  
" Not at all."  
  
" Rafe, I don't know if I should be the one telling you."  
  
" Tell me right now. Please?"  
  
" Maybe I should go find Toby or somebody."  
  
" Angel? Please."  
  
" All right. Rafe, the reason you can't feel your legs is because the burns on them  
  
are very severe and they caused a lot of damage. You're paralyzed from the waste down." 


	57. Help Me RAFE POV

'Help me  
  
Figure out the difference  
  
Between right and wrong, weak and strong  
  
Day and night, where I belong'-Help Me by Nick Carter-  
  
It all came rushing back into Rafe's mind. The way his legs looked. The  
  
conversations he had with Ian and Toby. The anger. He could feel if flowing through his  
  
veins. No wonder Alison had been so weary telling him. Looking over at his wife, he  
  
could see the mix of fear and sympathy in her eyes. Alison looked almost happy in a  
  
sense. Rafe turned his head away from her.  
  
" I want you to go."  
  
" Oh come on Rafe. Don't be silly."  
  
" I'm not being silly. I'm being serious. I don't want you to come back until I  
  
say."  
  
" Rafe! Are you kidding? I'm your wife. I want to be here."  
  
" I don't want you here? Understood? I want you to leave!" he screamed as he  
  
picked up his water pitched and launched it across the room. It smacked against a wall as  
  
water splattered all over.  
  
" GO!!!"  
  
" I'm. I'm going," Alison said, trying her best not to cry as she grabbed her coat  
  
and ran out.  
  
Ed's heart ached as he watched his stubborn son force Alison to run from his  
  
hospital room. He thought back to the night that he stood with his son in Heaven. Rafe  
  
had insisted on going back, claiming that he and Alison could get through anything. It  
  
looked as if he had been lying.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me boss? What did I do to deserve this agony? Yeah,  
  
yeah, yeah. I know. 'I told you son, but your stubbornness.' Well ED. You should have  
  
forced me to view the future. I don't want to be here. I know I know. 'Give it a chance  
  
son'. It's only been five days since I came back and I wish I were dead. I can't walk for  
  
heaven's sake. No, that wasn't intended. I haven't even started therapy and I want it to be  
  
over. Help me here ED.'  
  
If only Rafe knew he could see into his very thoughts. Ed placed his forehead  
  
upon his arms and sat in the silence. Rafe was surrendering to the depression. He knew  
  
better than to give in. It was making Ed feel depressed as well. His son wanted to die  
  
after being given a second chance. There was something he had to do. 


	58. Saving You

'Knock knock'  
  
"Come in!" shouted a balding, mild aged angel. Ed stepped into a large, spacious  
  
office.  
  
" Ed Grant!"  
  
" Long time no see Sam."  
  
" What are you doing in these parts? I thought you were on 'Guardian Duty.'"  
  
" I am. Look, Sam. I'm sure you're aware of my son's current situation. Am I  
  
right?"  
  
" Yes. I know what's going on with young Rafe."  
  
" Have you tapped into his thoughts lately?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Sam, my son is very depressed. I'm afraid he's going to make a foolish decision  
  
if he doesn't get the right help soon. I want to go down and stay with him for awhile.  
  
Please? Let me get him back into the right frame of mind."  
  
" Ed."  
  
" Come on Sam. You don't see me beg often. I'm desperate here!"  
  
" Do you honestly think Rafe is harmful to himself?"  
  
" Yes. I know this is a morbid thought, but think of it this way. If Rafe keeps  
  
going on like this, he's going to be up here sooner than you know. Just think of all of that  
  
extra paperwork you'd have to do. After all, it would be his second entry."  
  
" Damn that's right. You know Ed, you came to me at the precisely perfect time  
  
to ask for favors. I am in an extremely generous mood."  
  
" Does this mean I get to go back and save my son?" " You have two months. No more, no less. If Rafe winds up back here, you and I  
  
will be having a serious talk. Understood?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" See you in two months," Sam said as he snapped his fingers together.  
  
" Come on Mr. Kovich. You've got to take you lunch," insisted a nurse as she  
  
held out a tray to Rafe. Still full of the unbelievable anger, Rafe yelled,  
  
" Get out!"  
  
" Mr. Kovich, we can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way."  
  
" Are you threatening me?" challenged Rafe.  
  
" Just eat your lunch and I won't have to do anything."  
  
" What's your name?"  
  
" Alyssa."  
  
" Alyssa, you can take your stupid food and go to hell!" screamed Rafe as a knock  
  
sounded on the door. Alyssa stepped aside to let it open.  
  
" Is this man giving you a hard time Miss?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What seems to be the problem?"  
  
" He refuses his lunch. I've got strict orders from Dr. Mayer to make him eat."  
  
" Sweetheart, you can take the ever so appetizing lunch back to Dr. Mayer and tell  
  
him we won't be needing it."  
  
" But sir."  
  
" I need to have a talk with my stubborn son here. I'll deal with Dr. Mayer if the  
  
need arises."  
  
" All right sir," replied Alyssa as she shut the door behind her. Rafe sat in bed  
  
speechless.  
  
" Ed?"  
  
" That's my name."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" Saving you." 


	59. Getting Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY IS GETTING EXTREMELY LONG THEREFORE I WILL BE ENDING THIS PART OF THE STORY SOON AND STARTING A NEW CONTINUED VERSION UNDER A NEW TITLE NAME SO THERE ISN'T A MASS AMOUNT OF CHAPTERS**  
  
It felt as if someone had ripped her heart out from her chest. Alison felt  
  
completely empty as she approached Lucy's front door. She didn't know exactly how she  
  
had managed to get there, but somehow it had happened. There she was, ringing the  
  
doorbell with no idea why. As soon as the door opened, Alison stepped inside and  
  
collapsed into Kevin's arms, a fit of tears consuming her.  
  
" Alison? What's wrong?"  
  
" Is Lucy here?"  
  
" No. Sweetie, what's wrong?"  
  
" It's Rafe."  
  
" Is he okay?"  
  
" Physically, yes."  
  
" Then what's the problem?" Kevin asked as he sat Ali down on a couch.  
  
" He's shutting me out Kevin. All of a sudden he's gotten so depressed."  
  
" Alison, that's natural for someone with his type of injury. I'm sure he'll come  
  
around. Just give him time."  
  
" I'm scared Kevin. I'm scared that he's going to do something stupid and wind  
  
up dead."  
  
" Would you feel better if I talked to him?"  
  
" You'd do that?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Thanks so much Kevin," Alison said as she dried her tears and yawned.  
  
If it's not to much to ask, do you think I could take a nap here? I'm really worn  
  
out." " Of course. Just lay down here, I'll go get you an extra pillow and some  
  
blankets."  
  
" Thanks Kevin," Alison said as she shut her eyes.  
  
" Hey Toby, there's a package here for you," Alyssa announced as Toby  
  
approached the nurse's station.  
  
" Is it Rafe Kovich's dinner?"  
  
" No, but I'm sure that will be here soon," she replied as she handed Toby a  
  
slender envelope.  
  
" Do you know who sent it?"  
  
" No, some guy just dropped it off and left."  
  
" All right, thanks," Toby said as he headed for the lounge. As soon as he sat  
  
down, he ripped open the envelope. Out fell a stack of pictures. Leafing through them,  
  
Toby discovered they were of Justin, some taken before his death, some taken after. A  
  
post it note was attached to the last picture.  
  
'TOBY,  
  
WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FORGET? HE WAS YOUR BROTHER.  
  
HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED HEARING FROM ME. MAX'  
  
Why was Max so insistent on making him remember Justin? As if he needed help  
  
remembering.  
  
His mother let out an earth shattering scream. The two of them rushed outside to where  
  
Justin lay in a pool of blood. Toby held his brother's hand as he struggled harder and  
  
harder to breathe.  
  
" Mama, I love you."  
  
" I love you too Justin. Just hang in there. We'll fix this."  
  
" Toby?"  
  
" I'm right here Justin. I'm right here."  
  
" You're the man of the family little brother. Don't let me down."  
  
" I won't. I love you Justin."  
  
" I love you too," Justin uttered as he took one last final breath. Toby knew instantly that  
  
his oldest brother was dead as his blue eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
Toby wasn't sure how to feel. One thing was for sure though. He had to get out of  
  
there. He needed to forget. Shoving the pictures in his back pocket, he stood up and  
  
hurried out of the lounge. Putting on his best 'sick' look, Toby approached the nurse's  
  
station.  
  
" Alyssa," he said in a croaking voice.  
  
" Toby? Are you all right? You don't look so good."  
  
" I think I'm coming down with something. If anyone asks, I'm going home to my  
  
bed and some Thermo Flu."  
  
" All right. Feel better," Alyssa crooned as Toby stepped into the elevator. 


	60. Ayanna, V8, And A Familiar Voice

A few minutes later, Toby was sitting at Ayanna's, a small Russian bar he had  
  
stumbled upon while driving through town. He knew he had made the right choice. The  
  
Russian Vodka was great and was doing its job, making him forget.  
  
" So, you come to bar. Why you drinking like there no tomorrow?" asked  
  
Ayanna.  
  
" I'm trying to forget my brother Ayanna."  
  
" It Aye Anna, not Eye Anna. Why you want to forget brother?"  
  
" Ayanna, my brother was murdered a long while ago and I thought I had put it in  
  
the past until now. I witnessed him being shot in the head and I can't stop remembering. I  
  
want to forget."  
  
" My friend, I will make you forget," taunted Ayanna as she poured Toby another  
  
shot of Russian Malt.  
  
Toby seriously thought someone had wedged an axe in his forehead as he awoke  
  
from his drunken stupor. He felt his face to reassure there was nothing there that didn't  
  
belong. Gently rolling over, he saw that it was 5 A.M. Toby faintly recalled Ayanna  
  
calling him a taxi around midnight and somehow he also remembered stumbling into his  
  
apartment and passing out in his bed. Mentally counting the hours in his head, Toby  
  
figured he had slept for roughly five hours. Searching around his bedside table, he  
  
unearthed a bottle of Tylenol. Dumping a few into his hand, Toby shoved them in his  
  
mouth and swallowed them dry. Rolling back onto his stomach, he fell back asleep.  
  
A shrill, ear-splitting noise caused Toby to jerk up just minutes after he had fallen  
  
back asleep. Silently he cursed as the pain regenerated through out his skull. The  
  
throbbing had intensified to the similarity of a sledgehammer beating rapidly as a result of sitting up too fast. Realizing that the shrill ringing was the telephone beside his bed,  
  
Toby picked it up.  
  
" It's five a.m. What do you want?"  
  
" Toby?"  
  
" That's my name. Who's asking?"  
  
" It's Karen."  
  
" At five a.m.? What do you want?"  
  
" Are you okay? You seem irritable."  
  
" Wouldn't you be a little bit cranky if you got a phone call before sun rise?"  
  
" I suppose. Look, I know it's extremely short notice, but I need you to cover for  
  
me. My shift starts at 6."  
  
" Sure, why not? I'll do it," Toby said as he pulled himself out of bed and hung up  
  
the phone.  
  
The bright, fluorescent lights that lit the hospital halls stabbed at Toby's eyes as  
  
he walked inside. Pulling a pair of silver sunglasses out of his bag, Toby slid them on to  
  
block brightness. As soon as he reached the lounge, he dumped his bag in his locker and  
  
dug out a can of V-8 Tomato Juice from the fridge. He was just beginning to sober up  
  
when Ian entered.  
  
" Why the sunglasses? You're inside," he joked as he pulled the sunglasses off of  
  
Toby's face.  
  
" Oh god, give them back." Looking at Toby's bloodshot eyes, he replied,  
  
" Looks like someone was having a little party last night instead of being sick."  
  
" It's not what you think," Toby snapped as he stole his sunglasses back. " All right. Sorry I asked. I just wanted to tell you that there's someone outside  
  
that says he knows you. Do you want me to tell him to come back later?"  
  
" Nah, I need to get moving anyway. I'm covering Karen's shift that started ten  
  
minutes ago."  
  
" Okay. I'll tell him to give you a couple of minutes."  
  
" Thanks," Toby muttered as he downed the last of his V-8 and shoved his  
  
sunglasses in his locker. Pulling on his lab coat, he stepped out into the lobby. There  
  
stood a tall man at the front desk, dressed in jeans and a tight black t- shirt. The man  
  
turned around. Toby felt his chest tighten as the all too familiar voice rang out.  
  
" Toby Mayer?" 


	61. Boiling Blood

" Max, what the hell are you doing here? Go away."  
  
" I'm not going to leave until you give into remembering Justin."  
  
" I don't know what your problem is. I don't want to remember my dead brother  
  
or how I witnessed his murder!" Toby shouted causing a few heads to turn.  
  
" Calm down Tobe." Toby froze as he heard Max utter Justin's pet name for him.  
  
" First of all, don't call me Tobe. Second of all, don't tell me to calm down. I was  
  
doing just fine until you came along. Understand?"  
  
" No, I don't. I don't understand why you're trying so hard to forget Justin."  
  
" Look, Max. It's been fifteen years since he was murdered. I was actually  
  
starting to get over it and move on with life until you showed up. The day you called, I  
  
began having the god-awful flashbacks. I thought those were done! I thought I'd never  
  
have to see my brother die in my mother's arms again! Do you know I actually went out  
  
and got completely trashed for the first time since Justin died? Why don't you just do me  
  
a favor and leave? Let me get back to normal!" Toby screamed. He could feel his heart  
  
pounding in his chest as his blood boiled through out his veins. He had never been this  
  
angry. 'Come on Mayer. Count to ten. You don't need to be doing this. Don't waste your  
  
time on Max.'  
  
" Fine. I'll leave, but don't think you've seen the last of me," Max said as he  
  
turned and headed for the stairwell.  
  
He could feel the burning of the people's eyes as he turned from Max. They all  
  
knew now. No one was supposed to know. No one was supposed to know about his dead  
  
ex-gangster brother.  
  
" Dr. Mayer, are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine!" he spat.  
  
" Who was that?" asked a nurse.  
  
" None of your damn business!" Toby screamed at the top of his lungs. Ripping  
  
off his lab coat and stethoscope, he threw them onto the counter.  
  
" Tell someone I'm leaving. I'll come back for my other stuff later. Oh and you  
  
might want to call another doctor in," advised Toby as he stomped off towards the  
  
parking garage. 


	62. Business Partners

" You just missed it," Alyssa pointed out as Ian walked up to the nurse's station.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Come on. Are you telling me you didn't just hear what went on? I surely  
  
thought the whole hospital would hear."  
  
" Hear what?"  
  
" Toby Mayer just completely lost it and quit."  
  
" Toby? What was it about?"  
  
" Something about his dead brother and this guy named Max. The guy named  
  
Max left and Toby just ripped his stuff off, threw it at me, and said he was done!"  
  
" Wow. I can't imagine Toby losing it like that."  
  
" Neither can I."  
  
" Look, I've got to do something. If anyone asks, I'm going on break."  
  
" Might as well be down two doctors."  
  
" Yeah," Ian said with a laugh as he headed downstairs.  
  
Max skulked his way through the third level of the hospital's parking garage.  
  
Obviously his plan wasn't working. Quickly he turned the corner, anxious to get back to  
  
work. As he approached his car, Max felt as if he wasn't alone. Suddenly a man stepped  
  
out in front of him, motioning for Max to step behind a wall.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" I saw you with Toby Mayer earlier. I assume the two of you aren't great  
  
friends."  
  
" Friends? We're enemies."  
  
" How would you like to become my new business partner?"  
  
" What does it involve?"  
  
" Killing Toby."  
  
" Time to get up Mr. Sunshine," Ed announced as he stepped into his son's room.  
  
It was two p.m. and he was still asleep. Stepping over to the curtains, Ed yanked them  
  
open, causing a flood of sunshine to spill in.  
  
" Go away!" Rafe grumbled as he buried his head under a mass of pillows.  
  
" You best not be trying to suffocate yourself under there. You know how your  
  
pops hates paperwork."  
  
" Leave me alone. I want to sleep."  
  
" Unfortunately that won't be happening. You're getting dressed and going to  
  
lunch with your old man."  
  
" I most certainly am not!"  
  
" You most certainly are Angel Boy. Now take those pillows off your face and get  
  
dressed."  
  
" Get dressed! Is that supposed to be a joke?" Rafe asked as he ripped the pillows  
  
off his face.  
  
" Do you see me laughing?" shot back Ed with a stern face.  
  
" Come on Ed. I've been in the hospital for a week and you're expecting me to get  
  
up and get dressed? I can't even get up and go to the bathroom by myself let alone get  
  
dressed."  
  
" Are you forgetting what your old man does for a living?" asked Ed as he snapped his  
  
fingers. Instantly Rafe's pajamas faded and he was dressed in a sweater and jeans.  
  
" Nifty little trick there. Now how do you reckon I get into my chair? Even the  
  
stupid therapist has to help me do that too!"  
  
" Thanks for the admiration!"  
  
" I'll make you a deal. You snap me into my chair and I'll willingly go to have  
  
lunch with you."  
  
" Boy, you're asking for it!" Ed barked jokingly as he snapped his fingers  
  
together again, causing Rafe to transfer from his bed into his chair.  
  
" And away we go." 


	63. Somewhere I Can Forget

An unbelievable rage tore through Toby's body as he entered his apartment. He  
  
had to get out of this town. He had to run from Max. There was no way he could survive  
  
if he stayed. After slapping his CD player on and allowing explosive guitar riffs to fill the  
  
silent apartment, Toby fell to the ground and began to cry in anguish. What was  
  
happening to him? Why was he feeling like this? It never got this bad near 'The  
  
Anniversary.' So why now? Max. Max was why. It seemed that Max was always causing  
  
trouble in his life. Glancing around, Toby decided he needed to get out of the apartment,  
  
but he didn't know where to go. Ayanna's was out of the question; he didn't want to be  
  
nursing another unbearable hangover in the morning. There was always Java Beans. He  
  
really didn't feel hanging around a coffee house though. They were always depressing  
  
plus there was the whole 'Ricky' issue with the place. Toby wasn't sure if he'd ever be  
  
able to step back into that place. Concentrating on the beat of the music, he found him  
  
nearly calm. Maybe a dance club would do it. He had heard about a new club with a live  
  
DJ called Rampage. If there were a live DJ, there would certainly be loud music and  
  
noise. So much as to take his mind completely off of what was going on and what the  
  
next day brought.  
  
Rafe felt as if he had an army of butterflies dancing the Mexican Hat Dance in his  
  
stomach as he wheeled himself into the Recovery Room. It was the first time he had been  
  
in public since the accident. His over rated "therapist" warned him it would feel strange.  
  
Strange wasn't exactly the word for it. Rafe felt as if the whole restaurant was staring at  
  
him. " I can't do this Dad. I can't be in a room with all these people."  
  
" Don't tell me you can't Rafe. Now shut up and decide what you're getting," Ed  
  
barked as Frank approached the two of them. " Rafe! It's great to see you out. How are you doing?"  
  
" Great considering my father took me hostage."  
  
" I see you didn't lose your sense of humor."  
  
" Yeah," Rafe said sarcastically.  
  
" So what can I get you?"  
  
" A set of working legs."  
  
" Sorry we're fresh out."  
  
" Then I'll have a turkey club sandwich and water."  
  
' That was pure torture. All thought it was nice to get out of this place, I would  
  
have rather gone some place where there were no people. Why did he have to do that to  
  
me? I felt as if everyone's eyes were burning holes in my head. Ed said they weren't  
  
staring, but I knew better. It's hard to believe I may be living the rest of my life like this.  
  
I don't think I can handle being the way I am. My hands are aching from 'driving' myself  
  
around all day. The burns on my chest are throbbing in pain. They've got me wearing this  
  
thing that looks like one of Ali's garters so the amount of scar tissue will be reduce. I'm  
  
also stuck with tight, fingerless gloves for that purpose too. Isn't life grand? I wish I  
  
could use my legs. If I could, I'd chase down the asshole and kill him. Maybe I'd burn his  
  
legs so he couldn't use them. Right now I just feel like crawling under a rock and dying.  
  
Maybe I should have stayed in heaven, because right now, it's looking pretty good from  
  
where I sit.'  
  
Toby ran his gel-covered hands through his hair, spiking it. With one last glance  
  
in the mirror, he analyzed his outfit, checking to see if in his angry stupor if he had  
  
picked out matching clothes. Denim jeans, a white tank, and a black long sleeve dress  
  
shirt; it matched. Grabbing his cell phone and car keys off the living room table, Toby  
  
stormed out the door, anxious to get away. He rode the elevator to the parking lot level  
  
and turned right to where his car was parked. Quickly Toby jumped into his Explorer and  
  
drove away.  
  
About ten minutes away from Rampage, Toby's cell phone started to ring.  
  
" Toby?"  
  
" Kayla? Why are you calling me?"  
  
" Because I'm worried about you, that's why. I called the hospital and they said  
  
something about you leaving and being very upset."  
  
" It's nothing I couldn't handle Kayla. I'm a big boy."  
  
" Why did you leave?"  
  
" I couldn't stay in that place. It was driving me crazy."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Remember Max Asher?"  
  
" The one that was involved with, with your brother?"  
  
" Yeah. He was the one that convinced Justin to get in the car that day. He's been  
  
stalking me, sending me pictures of Justin, trying to get me to remember. Kayla, I can't  
  
remember him. I don't want to go through it again."  
  
" Is this because tomorrow is Justin's anniversary?"  
  
" Please! Don't mention his name. I don't want to remember."  
  
" I'm sorry Toby."  
  
" Every time I hear Justin's name, it's like someone is stabbing me through the  
  
heart with a dagger. I think I might die if I have to remember."  
  
" Well then. Let's go out to get your mind off things."  
  
" I can't. I'm going somewhere."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" Somewhere I can forget," Toby replied as he hung up 


	64. Alone I Break

" So, we're in agreement?" asked Max.  
  
" Yes. I've had surveillance on Mayer for the past couple of days. I believe your  
  
last visit with him drove him over the edge."  
  
" I never liked Toby much. He was too soft. I just love playing games with him."  
  
" He is easy, isn't he?"  
  
" Quite. Now, do you understand the plan?"  
  
" I follow him to Rampage. At eight, I call his cell phone, pretending to be  
  
someone from the hospital with an emergency. He'll have minimal service so he'll have  
  
to go outside. That's when I knock him out and bring him back here."  
  
" Good listening skills Asher. I'll be waiting," ordered the man, dismissing Max.  
  
Rafe avoided the glances of the hospital workers as he made his way through the  
  
hallways. The ones that he was familiar with, he flashed an, 'I'm doing great. Don't  
  
worry,' smile. They all returned it. Rafe was on a mission to find something that would  
  
help him with the agony tearing him apart. There it was all of a sudden in his focus. He  
  
release. Just a few rolls were between him and his newly pre-determined destiny. Rafe  
  
could taste it. Suddenly a man stepped out of nowhere, causing him to jerk hard on the  
  
wheels.  
  
" Sorry Rafe. Didn't mean to cause a head on collision with you."  
  
" Kevin," replied Rafe in a flat tone.  
  
" What are you doing out? From what Alison has told me, you've been pretty  
  
much keeping to yourself."  
  
" I thought I'd go for a little nighttime stroll. Is that all right with you?"  
  
" Perfectly fine. I promised Alison I'd find you and see how you were."  
  
" I'm just fine."  
  
" She'd like to come see you Rafe."  
  
" If you don't mind, I'd like to continue on with my stroll," Rafe said, cutting off  
  
Kevin.  
  
" All right," Kevin said as he walked off. Making sure the coast was clear, Rafe  
  
approached the box he had set his sites on earlier. Digging around inside, he found what  
  
he was looking for. Soon it would all be over.  
  
I will make it go away  
  
Can't be here no more  
  
Seems this is the only way  
  
I will soon be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone  
  
these feelings will be gone -Korn Alone I Break-  
  
" Hey there beautiful, how are you?" Ian asked as he entered his and Eve's  
  
apartment.  
  
" Pretty good. Lucy came by and took Danny for the evening so I could 'have a  
  
break.' Honestly, I think she's trying to make off with our son."  
  
" Lucy formed a great bond with Danny while you were recovering."  
  
" It may sound weird, but in a way, I'm grateful for Lucy."  
  
" Do you have a fever or am I just hearing things. I swear you just said you were  
  
grateful for Lucy!"  
  
" You heard me right. I've been 'normal' for two weeks now. People have told  
  
me what she did for the two of you."  
  
" She did do a lot. Look, I'm sorry to change the subject, but I have a question."  
  
" Shoot."  
  
" How well are you feeling?"  
  
" Pretty good, why?"  
  
" There's a little situation at work."  
  
" Is it another murder?"  
  
" No. According to Alyssa and half the staff, Toby Mayer, the new resident just  
  
up and left. No one knows if he's coming back or not. Getting to the point of the story,  
  
we're up to our knees in work. Do you feel well enough to come in and work for a few  
  
hours?"  
  
" I'd love to. Let me grab my coat," Eve replied as she stood.  
  
Even from where he parked his car, Toby could both hear and feel the pounding  
  
coming from Rampage's walls. He was beginning to feel better all ready and he hadn't  
  
even gone inside yet! Pulling his wallet from his pocket, Toby flashed his license to the  
  
bouncer who quickly let him through. Stepping inside, Toby was taken aback at the  
  
largeness of the dance floor. Naturally he turned his cell on vibrate so he could feel it if  
  
someone called. He doubted there was anyway anything could be heard over the music.  
  
As the DJ began spinning a new 'club version' of one of the 'Top 40 Hits,' Toby made  
  
his way into the crowd and lost himself in the music. 


	65. All The Things She Said

Author's Note: Thus concludes part one of my story. If you read between the lines, the killer's identity is revealed. As always I only own Toby, Kayla, Jimbo, Lenny, Paul, Max, and Remy. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Rafe hesitantly headed back for his room, hoping that no one had seen him. He  
  
didn't want anyone to know until it was all over. As soon as he entered, he pulled himself  
  
up to a side table. On top of it lay a pad and pen. He had to say good-bye to her. He had  
  
enough decency to write her a letter, explaining why he was doing what he was about to  
  
do. Picking up the pen, Rafe began to write,  
Alison,  
  
If you get this letter then it means I've succeeded. I'm sorry I had to do  
  
this to you, but it had to be done. It was too painful for me to live. Don't be  
  
angry at me. This is the best thing for you right now. You don't need me in your  
  
life and frankly I don't want to be in anyone's lives. I know what you're thinking  
  
right now, that you could have saved me. Angel, I'm at the point where nothing  
  
can save me. I hope you can understand why I did what I did. I couldn't live  
  
with how I am and my 'disfiguration.' Without the use of my legs, I feel like I am  
  
unable to do this. My heart constantly feels empty.  
  
So this is good-bye my Angel. Be strong and go on with life. Don't be  
  
afraid to love again.  
  
Rafe  
  
With that, Rafe folded the letter, wrote 'Alison' on it, sat it on his bedside table  
  
and headed for the bathroom. This was it. This was the end of it all. The pain would be no  
  
more. He would be able to use his legs. He'd be happy. Rafe began to touch the cool edge  
  
of the razor to his skin. Just one little cut.  
  
Ed knew exactly what his son was about ready to do as he headed down the  
  
hallway to his room. His instincts were kicking in. Sam would be watching his 'T.V.'  
  
right now, cursing the day Ed was born. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The  
  
whole purpose of his return was to save Rafe from killing himself. If Ed didn't hurry,  
  
he'd be knee deep with Sam, not to mention a whole slew of councilmen and women.  
  
He was almost there when disaster struck. Out stepped an older woman.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Could you help me find the cafeteria."  
  
' Damn you Sam, you're just trying to get him killed,' muttered Ed.  
  
" What was that Sonny?"  
  
" I can't. Find it on your own!" he insisted as he rushed past her.  
  
" You damned Americans!" she cursed back in German.  
  
Toby was at the point of no return. His body had been fully taken over by the  
  
music. It flowed in sync with his mind, allowing him to move effortlessly. There were no  
  
thoughts of Justin or Max, but mainly about the redhead dancing behind him. She had  
  
been eyeing him all night and frankly Toby had been too. As an upbeat remix of "All The  
  
Things She Said" began playing, Toby made his way over to her.  
  
" Hey, I'm Toby," he shouted over the noise.  
  
" I'm Remy," she answered back, keeping in beat to the music. Suddenly for  
  
Toby, this night was looking up. Finally. That was until his cell phone vibrated, causing  
  
the two to separate. Motioning to Remy that it was important, Toby inched his way  
  
towards the front of the club, near the bar where it was quieter.  
  
" Hey, this is Toby." " Toby. where are you? I can barely hear you."  
  
" Who is this?" Through the static he heard,  
  
" en from.hospital."  
  
" I can't hear you. You're breaking up."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Hang on. Let me go outside," replied Toby. Glancing at Remy, he made an  
  
exasperated look and headed for the door. He was now standing in a side street that better  
  
resembled an alley.  
  
" Is that better? Hello? Are you there?" he asked. There was no response.  
  
" Hello?" The alley remained eerily silent as Toby stood, looking extremely  
  
puzzled. Slowly a figure emerged from behind a dumpster, holding a handgun. Still  
  
trying to communicate with the 'person' on the other line, Toby was oblivious to the man  
  
holding the gun as he crept up behind him. With one swift movement the gun was raised  
  
and rapidly connected with Toby's skull, causing him to fall to the ground in a heap. The  
  
stones scattered about as his body was dragged off into the darkness. 


End file.
